En la cuerda floja
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Rick ha logrado que su acuerdo con Negan funcione, pero ¿a qué costo? A medida que los dos se hacen más cercanos, la amenaza de guerra crece entre sus comunidades. Alexandría está lista para levantarse, y Rick no está seguro de lo que sucederá después— con su familia, sus amigos y con su nueva relación con el hombre que causó todo esto. Segunda parte de: La verdad. (Traducción).
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

 **Personajes:** Negan, Rick, Carl, Michonne, entre otros.

 **Pairing:** Regan/Negick (Negan/Rick Grimes)

 **Warnings:** M/M, divergencia canónica, matrimonio forzado.

El original pueden encontrarlo en **AO3:** _ **Walk the line**_ por **_Hatterized_**

Y aquí vamos otra vez. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **En la cuerda floja** por **Hatterized  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando Rick despertó, lo primero que advirtió fue un par de brazos fuertes envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Brazos fuertes, y después el hecho de que no estaba en su cama en la pequeña habitación que había llegado a llamar como suya. Estaba rodeado de suaves sábanas grises sobre un colchón que no tenía bultos, y se sentía más cómodo y tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en los últimos tres meses. Y pensar que todo era porque finalmente le había confesado a Negan lo que sentía.

 _«Negan. Hablando de él...»_

Rick se empujó contra el cuerpo detrás de él, temblando cuando sintió piel rozarse contra piel. Sintió al otro hombre despertando detrás de él, apretando su agarre sobre Rick y enredando sus piernas juntas.

—Buenos días, Rick. —La voz de Negan tenía ese sonido soñoliento de recién despierto, y eso hizo a Rick sonreír para sí.

—Buenos días —respondió semidormido, tarareando con satisfacción cuando sintió suaves labios presionándose contra su cuello y contra el punto sensible detrás de su oreja—. Tu cama es muchísimo más cómoda que la mía.

Negan rio entre dientes en su cabello.

—Sí, es una de las ventajas de ser el jefe, Rick.

Rick giró su cuello lo suficiente como para quedar frente a Negan y juntó sus labios en un beso perezoso y ligero como una pluma.

—Quizá tenga que quedarme aquí —murmuró burlonamente contra los labios de Negan.

Una oleada de emociones ambiguas recorrió el rostro de Negan antes de regresar a las burlas relajadas que estaban compartiendo.

—Lo pensaré. —Presionó sus bocas juntas nuevamente, con más firmeza esta vez, perdiéndose la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Rick ante su respuesta. Había esperado que Negan se riera o rechazara aquella idea abiertamente —demonios, después de todo había vacilado bastante para permitir que Rick se quedara a pasar la noche.

Las manos de Negan se movieron hasta las caderas de Rick, inmovilizándolas sobre la cama mientras rodaba y se metía entre sus piernas. Rick soltó una carcajada contra los labios de Negan cuando sintió algo grueso y caliente presionándose contra su estómago.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ya? Acabamos de despertar.

Negan besó una línea húmeda desde los labios de Rick hasta su cuello, lamiendo las marcas púrpuras que había dejado allí la noche anterior.

—¡Sí, Rick! Creo que recuerdo que dijiste algo acerca de un segundo round cuando despertaras. Bueno, ya estás jodidamente despierto. Y yo también estoy despierto. —Levantó una ceja sugestivamente, sus ojos color avellana resplandeciendo de júbilo—. No vas a enloquecer otra vez, ¿cierto? Porque si lo haces, en realidad no creo que vaya a creerte esta vez, carajo.

Rick se encogió para sus adentros ante la mención de su casi último rapidín mañanero.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

La expresión de Negan se tornó afectuosa ante esto, suavizándose como la mantequilla.

—Así que... ¿es eso un sí para el segundo round? —Sonrió, dándole un lento empujón a sus caderas contra las de Rick mientras deslizaba una mano bajo las sábanas y entre sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Rick se abrieron completamente mientras la mano se envolvía a su alrededor—. Parece que estás de ánimo.

—Yo... ¿acaso no tengo trabajo por hacer? —Realmente no sabía por qué estaba tratando de resistirse —aunque con poco entusiasmo— porque realmente no podía ocultar que estaba bastante interesado en lo que Negan le estaba ofreciendo. Tal vez era demasiado divertido jugar con Negan.

—Puedes llegar tarde. Estás durmiendo con el jefe. —Le dio a Rick un provocativo apretón.

—Cállate —suspiró Rick, jalando a Negan para acercarlo hasta otro hambriento beso.

* * *

Rick salió de la habitación de Negan una hora más tarde, después de ducharse y compartir el desayuno y, sí, el segundo round. Su optimismo se desvaneció gradualmente de camino a Alexandría, y para cuando llegó al portón, su habitual sentimiento de culpabilidad se había erigido. No tan fuerte como de costumbre, no ahora que había hablado con Michonne y Daryl sobre la... situación— pero aún estaba ahí, persistiendo justo bajo la superficie.

La culpa le consumió el resto del día, mientras trabajaba y entrenaba a las personas y ayudaba a Michonne a establecer un cronograma aproximado para las entregas de provisiones. Ella había asumido una gran responsabilidad debido a su situación, tanto al dirigir a Alexandría como al hacerse cargo de Carl y Judith, lo cual únicamente servía para hacer que Rick se sintiera peor. El que le gustara Negan hacia que todo lo que le había sucedido y que todavía le estaba sucediendo a su familia y a sus amigos fuera más complicado e incluso más frustrante.

Se conformó con hacer todo lo posible por compensarlo mientras estaba allí. No desperdició ni un solo segundo, dividiendo su tiempo trabajando y pasando tiempo con sus hijos. Observó mientras Judith se tambaleaba felizmente por la sala, preguntándole a Carl cómo estaban las cosas en casa. Todo este asunto era duro para él, Rick podía notarlo, incluso aunque Carl hiciera todo lo posible por ocultárselo. Podía escucharlo, sin embargo, derramándose entre sus palabras, implícitamente.

—Las cosas están diferentes por aquí últimamente, supongo. Ahora se siente extraño. Mas vacío. Glenn y Abraham se han ido, y Carol y Morgan... y ahora Maggie y Sasha están en Hilltop. Enid fue a ver a Maggie, y supongo que se quedará allí.

Esto era nuevo para Rick.

—¿Cuando sucedió eso? ¿Sabes si llegó a salvo, si está bien?

Carl asintió, su largo cabello cayéndole en los ojos.

—Hace un par de semanas. Sí, ella está bien. Jesús viene a veces, nos mantiene informados sobre ella, Maggie y Sasha. Yo, eh. De hecho fui con Enid. No quería que fuera sola hasta allá.

El miedo se apoderó de Rick ante la idea de que los dos estuvieran solos. Eran chicos inteligentes y fuertes, seguro, pero aún así...

—Carl, eso es... Me alegra que estuvieran cuidándose el uno al otro, pero pudieron haberse lastimado o haber sido atrapados ahí afuera. No volviste solo, ¿cierto?

—No necesito una niñera —soltó Carl, sonando cada vez más como un adolescente impulsivo—. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Estaba creciendo rápido, Rick tuvo que admitirlo, incluso salía en búsquedas de provisiones con Michonne y Daryl de vez en cuando, una perspectiva que a Rick le enorgullecía y le aterraba en igual medida. Confiaba en Michonne y Daryl completamente, y sabía que Carl estaba mejor equipado que la mayoría para aventurarse más allá del muro, pero todavía no podía desprenderse de su instinto parternal sobreprotector que quería decirle a Carl que se quedara aquí y a salvo.

En el fondo de su mente, en un lugar oscuro y profundo que vomitaba pensamientos invasivos a los que Rick no estaba dispuesto a darles voz, se preguntó en silencio si incluso tenía la autoridad para hacer semejante reclamo a su hijo.

Temprano en la noche, después de que Judith estuviera en su cuna dormida, Rick decidió dar un paseo y aclarar su mente, que estaba dolorida y nublada por pensamientos preocupados que no podía apartar. Se sintió atraído como un imán hacia la iglesia, paseando de un lado a otro delante de ella varias veces antes de ceder y detenerse frente a las puertas de entrada.

Rick se movió torpemente de un lado a otro fuera de la iglesia, debatiendo si debía o no aventurarse dentro. Tenía que desahogarse, hablar con alguien imparcial, pero no estaba seguro de que la imparcialidad libre de prejuicios de la confesión aplicara cuando te estabas follando a la persona que estaba subyugando a tus amigos y familiares.

Particularmente, no sentía que mereciera que lo escucharan sin juzgarlo, y demonios, tal vez no lo merecía. Quizá necesitaba escuchar que era un maldito idiota y que tenía que detener todo esto antes de que se le saliera de las manos.

Y tal vez por eso era que estaba dudando, porque no quería escuchar nada de aquello.

Rick se dio vuelta para marcharse, decidiendo no confesar sus muchos pecados, solo para encontrarse con el hombre que había estado deseando ver: el padre Gabriel.

—Hola, Rick. No esperaba verte aquí. No has estado viniendo durante tus visitas a Alexandría. —Su voz era tranquila y sin juicio, solo exponiendo hechos.

Rick se pasó una mano por la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Uh. Sí. Yo estaba— en realidad venía a hablar contigo. Necesito un consejo imparcial.

Gabriel sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—No puedo decir que soy completamente imparcial, Rick, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no entras? —Abrió la puerta principal y entró y Rick lo siguió, caminando por el pasillo detrás de él. Le recordó a la ridícula capilla improvisada en el Santuario en la que Negan y él se habían casado.

Gabriel se sentó en un banco en la primera fila e hizo un gesto para que Rick se uniera a él. Rick se sentó, manos en su regazo, ojos vagando por la habitación tratando de encontrar algo en que enfocarse para así no tener que mirar al otro hombre a los ojos.

—¿En qué piensas, Rick?

Rick se enfocó en el podio al frente mientras hablaba.

—¿Crees que las personas pueden cambiar? ¿Que las personas que han hecho cosas malas pueden redimirse?

—Creo que conoces mi posición al respecto, Rick. Y creo que también conoces la tuya. Tú y yo hemos hecho cosas terribles, ya sea para sobrevivir o no. Difícilmente puedo contar una sola persona de nuestro grupo que no haya hecho algo que pese sobre su conciencia. Este mundo no se presta a la bondad, ya no.

Rick guardó silencio. Aunque era cierto que la mayoría de las personas que consideraba sus amigos había asesinado gente, sabía que había sido para sobrevivir. Él podía dar fe de sus motivos.

—Tengo la sensación de que estás hablando de alguien en particular. —Rick se mordió el labio, permaneciendo en silencio—. ¿Estás hablando de Negan? —Gabriel le instó a responder gentilmente.

Vaya, demonios. Quería negarlo, ahora que había sido dicho en voz alta, pero ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo cuando había venido aquí para hacer exactamente lo contrario?

—Sí —respondió Rick, aún mirando hacia adelante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él quiere cambiar? —Sin juicios, sin sarcasmo, solo una pregunta genuina. Y una justa, a decir verdad.

Rick suspiró.

—No sé si quiera. Pero... —Se detuvo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero he visto un lado diferente de él, desde que estoy... desde que estoy con él. Y él no es — sé cómo va a sonar esto, pero él no es malvado. Hace las cosas de manera diferente, no siempre lo entiendo, y no siempre estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero no hace lo que hace por ser cruel.

Gabriel pareció tomar esto con calma.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hace?

—Me dijo, cuando llegué allí la primera vez, que él y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Que yo había hecho cosas terribles para sobrevivir, y él también.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con él?

—No estuve de acuerdo, en ese momento. Porque acababa de verlo matar a Glenn y a Abraham. Porque lo detestaba y quería verlo como a un asesino, como alguien a quien odiar, como algo que temer.

—¿Y has cambiado de parecer?

—Yo... sí. Creo que sí —admitió Rick.

—¿Por qué? —le instó Gabriel.

Rick se pasó las manos por las rodillas de sus pantalones, deseando tener algo en sus manos para distraerse de esta conversación.

—Porque cuanto más lo pienso, más creo que puede que tenga razón. Mató a Glenn y a Abraham. Eso nunca se podrá arreglar, o perdonar— es más, no sé si alguna vez pueda perdonarle por ello. Pero... fue una represalia. Fue en venganza por lo que hicimos en el puesto de avanzada.

Gabriel notó cómo la voz de Rick se tensaba ante la mención del ataque al puesto de avanzada.

—¿Qué piensas sobre lo que hicimos, al recordarlo?

—Éramos mercenarios. Matamos a todas esas personas, ni siquiera sé cuántas, como un intercambio con Hilltop. Tuvimos un par de roces con ellos antes de eso, pero en la mayoría de ocasiones les ganamos la partida. ¿Cómo puedo decir que lo que hicimos no provocó algún tipo de guerra entre nosotros?

Gabriel asintió, instándolo a continuar.

—He tomado algunas malas decisiones, hecho cosas malas. Y él también. No sé si es oportuno tratar de hacer un recuento de todas esas decisiones y salir ganando. No sé si podría— no creo que nadie pueda ganar en una situación como esta, cuando tratas de justificar asesinar a personas. Jamás superaré la perdida de Glenn y de Abraham, pero si hubiera sido yo, y él hubiese entrado con un montón de sus hombres y hubiera eliminado a veinte de los nuestros como hicimos con sus hombres... no puedo decir que me hubiera detenido después de dos.

Gabriel sabía que Rick lo decía en serio. Lo había visto en acción. Visto lo que habían hecho hacía tanto tiempo en la iglesia, al grupo de Terminus. Él tampoco lamentaba aquello— fue la decisión correcta, los había mantenido a todos a salvo. Al final del día, así era como Rick vivía con las decisiones que tomaba— cuando llegaba el momento, elegiría las vidas de los suyos sobre las vidas de aquellos que las amenazaban, cada vez, sin excepción. No tenía ningún reparo al respecto— era una cualidad necesaria, una que mantenía viva a las personas que amaba.

—Te conozco, Rick —dijo Gabriel—. Sé que las cosas que haces, las haces para proteger a las personas que te rodean. Porque te preocupas por ellos.

Rick se volvió para mirar a Gabriel.

—Sí. Excepto que eso es lo que él también está haciendo. Es posible que no se preocupe por todas las personas allí de la misma manera en que yo lo hago con nuestro grupo, pero aun así las abastece. No son una familia, pero se preocupa por ellos a su manera. Mantiene a la gente alimentada, protegida y segura. Mucha gente. Tiene una manera jodida de hacerlo, pero lo está haciendo. Está tratando de reconstruir la sociedad, justo como nosotros.

—Te has vuelto más comprensivo con él.

Gabriel se quedó cortó con su apreciación por lo que Rick no pudo evitar reír.

—Sí, supongo que podrías decir eso.

—¿Por qué crees que es así?

—Porque... por muchas razones.

Gabriel puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Rick.

—Rick, siento que te estás callando muchas cosas. Lo cual está bien, pero si quieres que intente comprender, vas a tener que darme una razón para hacerlo.

Rick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que he estado allí, cosas que no le he contado a nadie porque no creía que lo entenderían o porque no cambiarían nada.

—¿Quieres sacar algo de eso tu pecho? —Hubo una larga pausa—. Todo lo que me digas permanecerá entre nosotros si así lo quieres, Rick.

Otra larga pausa, y luego Rick habló.

—Antes que nada, parece que aquí casi todos suponen que me está violando. No es cierto. En mi primera noche allí me dijo que ese no era el tipo de hombre que era, y desde entonces me ha demostrado que estaba diciendo la verdad una y otra vez. Él no hace nada que yo no quiera, no me obliga a nada físico. Hubo un hombre— uno de sus hombres— que intentó... atacarme, y lo mató.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Cuándo mató a un hombre para defenderte?

—Yo... —Oh Dios, ahí había muchos sentimientos complicados—. Agradecido. Él estaba tan enojado, no lo había visto perder el control de esa manera antes, pero no me asustó. Golpeó a un hombre hasta matarlo y no me molestó, yo— yo estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Quería hacerlo yo mismo. Si hubiera estado en su posición, habría hecho lo mismo. Demonios, he hecho lo mismo. —La mente de Rick regresó inmediatamente a aquella noche en el camino que ahora se sentía como si hubiese ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo, cuando un hombre intentó hacerle lo mismo a Carl.

Gabriel asintió.

—Eso es comprensible. Estabas siendo atacado, querías defenderte. Él te protegió. Mostró, aunque de una manera bastante violenta, que se preocupaba por ti.

Eso. Ahí mismo, eso es lo que Rick no podía comprender: que Negan realmente podía preocuparse por él. ¿Pero no era eso lo que él le había estado demostrando? ¿No era eso prácticamente lo que le había dicho anoche?

—¿Ha hecho algo más como eso?

—¿Matar a alguien por mí?

—Protegerte. Apoyarte. Mostrar que le importas.

—Él... sí. Hay muchas cosas. Cosas Pequeñas. Cosas que yo solo... que nadie entendería por qué las hizo o por qué yo le dejaría hacerlas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Le disparó a un Caminante que estaba sobre mí cuando estábamos en una búsqueda juntos. Prácticamente me llevó a la enfermería después de que ese tipo me atacara. Les dijo a sus hombres que estuvieran atentos por cosas de bebé para Judith mientras estaban fuera rebuscando. —Rick tragó saliva con dificultad—. Yo... yo vi algo, cuando estábamos en una salida juntos. Una cuna, el interior era un desastre sangriento... —Se estremeció—. No pude dejar de pensar en ello, imaginándome aquello sucediéndole a Judith, tuve una pesadilla y desperté llorando y asustado y él... me consoló. Me abrazó y me dijo que ella estaba bien. Hay tantas cosas, estos pequeños momentos en los que es cariñoso y generoso y realmente me encuentro a gusto en su compañía. —Rick sintió su rostro sonrojarse ante esta confesión. Se había guardado todo esto por tanto tiempo, era extraño compartirlo con otra persona.

Gabriel guardó silencio durante un largo momento y Rick se arriesgó a mirarlo. Parecía sorprendido, contemplativo.

—Es amable contigo —dijo Gabriel finalmente —. Quieres que pueda ser capaz de cambiar.

—Sí —admitió Rick.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no querría que cambiara para bien? Si de alguna manera pudiéramos llegar a un punto en el que pudiéramos resolver algo con él, algo que sea más reciproco que esto, algo en lo que no estemos bajo su control... ¿por qué no querría eso?

Gabriel sonrió con complicidad.

—Oh, me escuchaste mal, Rick. No estoy diciendo que no haya algún beneficio de esto. Solo me pregunto por qué tú, personalmente, quieres que cambie.

—Acabo de decírtelo.

—Creo que hay algo más —respondió Gabriel—. Creo que te has estado conteniendo durante toda esta conversación, y hay otra razón por la que quieres que sea capaz de cambiar.

Silencio. Rick no supo cómo Gabriel se las había arreglado para llegar a aquella conclusión, si solo era él siendo particularmente rápido al captar las cosas o si Rick era tan obvio.

—Rick, por lo que me has dicho, hay, de hecho, un hombre razonable en algún lugar dentro de él. Pero también has estado hablando mucho acerca de cómo se comporta contigo, personalmente. Siento que, si hubieses venido hasta aquí solo para averiguar si él puede redimirse, me estarías dando algo más para seguir adelante. —Otro largo silencio de parte de Rick siguió a sus palabras—. No tienes que decirme, Rick. Pero creo que probablemente deberías hablar con alguien sobre esto. Pareces bastante confundido, si no te importa que te diga.

—Me acosté con él. —Y ahí estaba, la confesión. No se sintió mucho más ligero por haberlo dicho.

Gabriel levantó ligeramente las cejas, pero no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería. Porque yo... porque él no es quien yo pensaba que era, y no odio a quién resultó ser, aunque odie algunas de las cosas que ha hecho.

—Sientes algo por él —dijo Gabriel, su calmada voz era ilegible.

Rick dudó por un momento, instintivamente quería negarlo. Lo cual sería estúpido, a estas alturas. Gabriel no le había dado una razón para querer mentir.

—Sí.

—Quieres que se redima porque quieres que sea alguien por quien no tengas que sentirte culpable de querer.

Gabriel, a pesar de todos sus defectos, era un cabrón perceptivo.

—Yo... sí.

—Entiendes, Rick, que la mayoría de la gente aquí no va a ser tan comprensiva al respecto. Incluso si, en algún momento, tú y él logran resolver algo para que los Salvadores ya no nos quinten nuestras provisiones, la gente no va a olvidar lo que ha hecho.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé —gruñó Rick, frotándose el rostro con una mano—. Es por eso que vine hasta aquí. Para que puedas decirme que esta es una mala idea. Para que me digas que no sé nada, que estoy loco por no odiarlo y que no hay un futuro donde esto pueda funcionar.

—No voy a decirte eso, Rick. Tampoco voy a decirte que existe esa posibilidad. No sé si es posible. Pero si lo es, podría salvar muchas vidas. La gente de aquí está descontenta, Rick, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Quieren alzarse contra los Salvadores, formar una alianza con Hilltop e ir a la guerra.

 _Guerra_. La palabra era pesada y aterradora, pendiendo en el aire como la amenaza de un hacha balanceándose. Rick sabía que la gente no estaba contenta, pero aquello... aquello era más de lo que esperaba.

—Si pudieras evitar que esto sucediera, si pudieras usar la relación que tienes con él para poner fin a esto antes de que comenzara... salvaría muchas vidas, Rick.

 _«Sí_ —pensó Rick—, si pudiera».

* * *

Rick reflexionó sobre su conversación con Gabriel mientras conducía de regreso al Santuario esa noche. Ir a guerra contra los Salvadores significaba muchas cosas— estaban ampliamente superados en número, incluso si conseguían meter a Hilltop a bordo. Necesitarían más personas si querían tener incluso una remota posibilidad de ganar. Se preguntó si la gente de Hilltop tenía conocimiento de más grupos que quisieran declararle la guerra a los Salvadores.

Y luego estaba todo el tema de lo que significaría exactamente una guerra entre ellos y los Salvadores. Moriría gente, en ambos bandos. Sabía que la gente esperaría que él matara a Negan. Demonios, excepto Michonne, Daryl y ahora Gabriel, todo el mundo probablemente pensaba que quería matar a Negan. Desde su perspectiva, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él había asesinado a Glenn y a Abraham, los había subyugado y les había robado y humillado. Rick había matado gente por mucho, mucho menos. Y sin embargo...

Y aun así, no quería matarlo. Era estúpido, irracional y sabía que el sentimiento se basaba completamente en su extraño afecto por él, que no era una buena razón para mantener a una persona peligrosa e inestable alrededor, pero ahí estaba: no quería matar a Negan. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía, demonios?

En su cabeza, veía un futuro donde él y Negan podían trabajar juntos. Uno donde de alguna manera lograban arreglar las cosas pacíficamente y Negan no tenía que morir y...

 _«¿Y qué, Rick? ¿Simplemente se rinde pacíficamente? ¿Y tú y Negan viven felices por siempre?»._

Rick suspiró, frotándose el rostro con una mano mientras estacionaba el auto y devolvía las llaves, regresando a su habitación para pasar la noche. Sí, está bien, su plan sonaba ingenuo y ridículamente optimista. Gabriel había dicho que podía tratar de usar su relación con Negan a su favor... que si Negan realmente se preocupaba por él, tal vez estaría dispuesto a ser razonable. Pero aún había tantos problemas con esa idea. Solo porque a Negan le gustara Rick no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a desmantelar todo su imperio solo para hacerlo feliz. E incluso si lo hacía... ¿dónde los dejaría esto? Rick, obviamente, sería libre y podría irse si se cancelaba el trato. Además, si disolvía aquellos tratos de dame-la-mitad-de-tu-mierda con Hilltop y Alexandría por él, también terminaría perdiendo a Rick. Sería inútil, ninguna ganancia para Negan, ningún incentivo para que hiciera cualquier cosa que Rick le pidiera.

Por supuesto, pensó Rick, también estaba esa parte suya, una parte que parecía crecer todos los días, que le recordaba que en realidad no quería dejar a Negan. La idea hizo que su pecho se sintiera extrañamente contraído e incómodo.

Y esa era una pregunta que Rick tenía que responder por sí mismo: si, de alguna forma, ya fuera por medio de la guerra o de negociaciones pacíficas o de alguna otra manera, Negan y los Salvadores ya no tenían control sobre ellos, ¿qué pasaría con Negan y con él? Rick no se quedaría en el Santuario, por supuesto, de ninguna jodida manera. Extrañaba su casa, sus hijos, su familia. Nada iba a impedirle que regresara a ellos en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

A pesar de eso, todavía quería estar con Negan. ¿Era una locura esperar que pudiera haber una forma de que siguieran siendo... lo que fuera que fueran, incluso después de eso? ¿Sería posible? ¿Negan siquiera querría aquello, si Rick le obligaba a renunciar a todo lo demás?

Rick apartó aquellos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, no estaba listo para lidiar con nada de eso. No había nada que pudiera hacer en este preciso momento, y todo lo que quería hacer ahora era acostarse y apagar su cerebro por un tiempo.

Y si su idea de apagar su cerebro incluía a Negan follándoselo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, bueno... no tenía problema con ello.

Rick abrió la puerta de su habitación, anticipación abriéndose camino por su pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había esperado algo con tanta ansiedad, y se sentía bien. Incluso si ese algo era el que Negan se lo follara.

Su corazón se hundió como una piedra cuando entró en su habitación y la encontró vacía. ¿Qué carajo, Negan? Habían tenido una conversación honesta anoche, casi habían admitido que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Esta mañana, Negan casi había consentido que Rick se quedara con él... ¿y ahora ni siquiera se aparecía?

Rick estaba furioso mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando notó algo puesto en su cama revuelta: una nota. Detuvo su enojado desvestimiento para tomar el trozo de papel, leyendo rápidamente la letra puntiaguda:

 _«Rick,_

Ya que te gustó tanto mi cama, ¿por qué no duermes ahí esta noche?»

No había firma, porque era innecesaria. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se metió en el baño para cepillarse los dientes, solo para ver que su cepillo de dientes había desaparecido.

Bastardo presumido.

Se abrió camino hasta la habitación de Negan al otro lado de la fábrica, agradecido cuando los guardias no le hicieron pasar un mal rato, simplemente dejándole entrar sin pronunciar palabra. Negan debió haberles informado que él vendría.

Entró en la lujosa habitación, y allí estaba él, extendido sobre la cama con unos ajustados bóxers que atrajeron la atención de Rick justamente donde Negan quería. Rick descubrió que no le importaba.

—Sabía que vendrías. —El rostro de Negan se iluminó cuando vio a Rick mirándolo.

Rick se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa que sintió tratando de explayarse por su rostro.

—Sí, bueno. Robaste mi maldito cepillo de dientes.

Negan se rio, se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde Rick, manos acomodándose sobre sus caderas, dándoles un pequeño apretón.

—Estoy seguro de que es por eso que estás aquí exactamente.

Rick sintió el fuerte impulso de pasar sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Negan y delinear los fuertes músculos que encontró allí.

—La higiene oral es muy importante para mí, Negan —murmuró, tratando de ignorar la forma en que un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos al escuchar el nombre de Negan saliendo de su boca.

Negan sacó la parte de atrás de la camisa de Rick y deslizó sus manos debajo de ella, uñas arañando ligeramente su espalda.

—¿De verdad?

Rick asintió con un sonido que parecía más un gemido de satisfacción, rindiéndose y dejando que sus manos recorrieran el pecho de Negan. La comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba cuando sintió que Negan murmuraba un ruido feliz que vibró en su pecho mientras se acercaba más.

—Sabes, Rick, no te creo ni mierda. Pero si estás tan preocupado con el aspecto oral de las cosas, ciertamente puedo pensar en algo que podemos hacer... —Se detuvo, sonriéndole a Rick de esa manera confiada en que siempre lo hacía.

—Dios, dices unas cosas tan estúpidas. —Rick puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para cerrar la brecha entre ambos, presionando sus bocas juntas con urgencia. Negan respondió envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Rick y llevándolo de regreso a la cama, instándolo en ella y arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Tal vez sea cierto, Rick —murmuró Negan, su aliento recorriendo la piel de Rick, avivando sus nervios—. Pero creo que tal vez eso no te molesta, carajo.

Rick no pudo discutir con él en eso.

* * *

Como siempre, dudas y sugerencias bienvenidas serán.

Espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto a las actualizaciones espero hacerlo semanalmente, pero aún no puedo asegurar nada por que por ahora estoy un poco corta de tiempo y tengo unas cuantas cosas que debo resolver primero para estar tranquila. Tenganme paciencia.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción). **Personajes:** Negan, Rick, Carl, Michonne, entre otros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Tras esa noche, Rick —y su cepillo de dientes— nunca regresó a su habitación. Después de la primera mañana, creyó que volvería a su habitación— no quería suponer que el que Negan le dejara quedarse un par de noches era una invitación a mudarse. Regresó a su pequeña habitación por la noche, pero al entrar, descubrió que su ropa había desaparecido de los cajones. No hubo nota esta vez— las pertenencias faltantes de Rick enviaron el mensaje perfectamente, y se dirigió a la habitación de Negan, una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos cuando entró y vio al otro hombre esperándolo, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo.

—¿Entonces me estás mudando aquí? —preguntó Rick, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminando hacia la cama donde Negan yacía tendido.

—¿Querías quedarte en esa pocilga, Rick? Porque si estás tan jodidamente apegado a ella, consideraré pasar mis noches allí. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que mi habitación es mucho más cómoda —bromeó Negan frívolamente.

—¿Al menos vas a preguntarme si quiero compartir una habitación contigo? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez quiero un poco de tiempo para mí? ¿Que no siempre quiero que ronques en mi oreja? —Rick lo decía en broma, sin embargo vio el breve aleteó de la duda proyectar una sombra en el rostro de Negan antes de que el hombre pudiera ocultarlo.

—Maldita sea, yo no ronco, Rick.

—A veces lo haces. Si te das vuelta. —Rick inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más a donde Negan estaba sentado en la cama. Él no... En realidad no creía que quería quedarse en esa habitación, ¿cierto?

—Puedo devolverte tu mierda. No tienes que quedarte aquí. Por supuesto que no tienes que quedarte aquí. Lo sabes. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Mierda —murmuró Negan, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, extrayendo montones de ropa de Rick.

 _Mierda. De verdad se lo había creído._

Rick se dirigió hacia Negan y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre más alto, atrayéndolo más cerca.

—No seas idiota, Negan. Estaba bromeando. ¿No me digas que perdiste el sentido del humor?

Negan giró en los brazos de Rick, ropa abandonada y colgando del cajón.

—¿Entonces quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Vamos a ser unos amantes jodidamente sucios y pecadores? —Sonrió, tan quedo como su tono, y Rick pudo ver genuina felicidad en sus ojos. Fue extraño, comprender que podía hacer algo tan simple y hacer que Negan luciera de esa forma.

—No creo que seamos amantes si estamos casados —señaló Rick.

Negan le sonrió y levantó la barbilla de Rick, juntando sus labios.

—Tal vez no, cariño, pero puedo prometerte que vas a estar sucio. Recuerda mis malditas palabras.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, Rick se encontró compartiendo la habitación de Negan todas las noches. Fue... fue lindo, decidió. Le gustaba saber que ya no tenía que preguntarse si Negan aparecería o no en su habitación cada noche. Era reconfortante, sólido, estable —y seguro, pensó Rick, todas esas eran cosas que no debía asociar con Negan, porque su situación era todo menos eso. Pero de todas formas le gustaba, le gustaba saber que habría un cuerpo cálido a su lado cada noche, el fuerte brazo de Negan alrededor de su cintura.

Y, sí, el sexo también era un buen punto extra.

Tal vez Rick lo estaba imaginando —tal vez era una ilusión ingenua y optimista, pero Negan parecía estarse... ablandando, solo un poco. Al menos así parecía cuando estaba a su lado. Todavía era el mismo hombre de antes, Rick no tenía dudas al respecto, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, en sus brazos, hablándole como si no existieran desacuerdos entre ambos, Rick se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, allí existía la posibilidad de mucho más.

Casi todos los momentos más humanos y gentiles de Negan estaban dirigidos a él o a sus otras esposas, pero, al ver esto, Rick estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y suponer que había potencial para empatizar con otros también. Cuando no estaba quemándoles el rostro a las personas y rompiéndoles el cráneo con Lucille, casi parecía ser un hombre razonable.

Así que, con esto en mente, Rick decidió arriesgarse. Realizó una especie de experimento para tantear el terreno respecto a lo que Gabriel y él habían hablado. Prevenir el inicio de una guerra entre Alexandría y los Salvadores no se produciría de la noche a la mañana, lo sabía. No albergaba falsas esperanzas de acercarse tranquilamente hasta Negan y pedirle amablemente que liberara a Alexandría de su arreglo actual.

No, debía ser lento. Gradual. Tenía que acercarse con cuidado, y Negan necesitaría dar pequeños pasos para liberarlos.

Primero lo primero— si no recibían provisiones de otras comunidades, los Salvadores necesitarían empezar a cultivar alimentos por sí mismos. Era algo que incluso Rick y Michonne habían discutido poner en marcha en Alexandría hace algunos meses, antes del acuerdo con Hilltop, cuando sus víveres comenzaron a disminuir. En los meses que él había estado en el Santuario, su gente había comenzado a trabajar en ello —lamentablemente, la temporada no era la ideal, ya que era a finales de otoño, pero era mejor tenerlo listo e instalado. Y había muchas plantas que podrían crecer durante el invierno, si lo hacían bien.

Así que, un día, Rick decidió abordar el tema con Negan. Ambos estaban descansando en su habitación, Rick leyendo un libro mientras Negan garabateaba notas en un diario.

Ahora parecía un buen momento.

Rick dejó su libro, marcando la página cuidadosamente, y se sentó en el sofá junto a Negan, presionándose cálidamente contra su costado.

—¿Qué escribes siempre que haces esto? —preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. La mayoría de los días, encontraba a Negan en esta mesa, papeles dispersos a su alrededor, tomando notas cuidadosamente.

—Muchas cosas diferentes. Haciendo seguimiento de los puntos, trabajos, quién va a dónde, qué provisiones tenemos y de quién— mierda así —respondió Negan.

Rick no estaba seguro de cómo sacar casualmente a colación su idea, así que simplemente preguntó de lleno.

—¿Entonces ustedes no siembran nada aquí? ¿No cultivan su propia comida ni nada parecido?

Negan sacudió la cabeza y dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa de café.

—Nah. Realmente no tenemos la jodida necesidad, sabes. Para eso los tenemos a ustedes, ¿no?

Rick se tragó su ira ante esto— Negan no lo había dicho de una manera particularmente arrogante, pero no necesitó hacerlo. El simple recordatorio de que dependían de los recursos tomados de Alexandría y otras comunidades fue suficiente para irritarlo un poco, pero atacar a Negan era una buena forma de hacer que no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

—Sin embargo, tienes todo ese espacio allá atrás —señaló Rick—. Y muchas personas para trabajarlo. Cultivar no es un mal trabajo— yo solía hacerlo, en el lugar donde estábamos antes de Alexandría. Lo hice bastante bien, por cierto. Incluso podría ayudar si lo necesitaras, ayudar a iniciar las cosas.

Negan parecía entretenido con esto, sus ojos se movían sobre Rick de una manera que decía que estaba interesado en algo más que cultivar.

—Puedo imaginarte en este momento, cariño. Rick el granjero, trabajando la puta tierra. ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste sin camisa, cariño? —Sonrió lascivamente, con la lengua entre los dientes mientras pasaba un pesado brazo por los hombros de Rick y lo acercaba más—. Apuesto a que sí, acalorado y sudoroso, ocupándote de tus putas cosechas. Apuesto a que también te veías jodidamente bien haciéndolo.

Rick soltó un bufido burlón.

—Te estás desviando del tema, Negan.

Negan hizo un ruido impaciente, pareciendo perder interés cuando Rick dejó en claro que esta conversación no iba a convertirse de alguna manera en una follada a media tarde en el sofá.

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu jodido punto, Rick? ¿Qué deberíamos intentar comenzar un maldito jardín justo cuando llega el invierno? Aquí no estamos exactamente necesitados de comida, estoy seguro de que lo has notado, maldición.

Rick suspiró, tratando dominar su irritación.

—Solo te estoy diciendo, Negan, que en realidad nunca puedes tener suficiente comida, ¿no? Especialmente en estos días. ¿Y qué pasa si no nos alcanza? La maldita comida no es que abunde en casa. No me pareces alguien que se conformaría en confiar en otra gente para que las cosas funcionen y mantener a todos aquí alimentados.

Negan entornó los ojos ante esto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a empezar a quedarte corto con las entregas, Rick? Porque no voy a permitir esa mierda. Y realmente odiaría joder lo que tú y yo tenemos ahora mismo porque tu gente no puede mantener su parte del trato.

Rick se llevó una mano al rostro, frustrado.

—No vamos a hacerlo. Estamos bien. Yo solo— mierda, no sé. Pensé que era una buena idea. —Se movió para levantarse del sofá, pero Negan cogió su muñeca, jalándolo hacia abajo.

—Mierda. Carajo, Rick —suspiró, su rostro se suavizó—. Lo siento. Estoy siendo un idiota. No soy— no es una mala idea. No te diré que no. Creo que solo necesito pensar en ello. Nunca ha sido necesario, pero... Supongo que eso no significa que no lo necesitemos, ¿sabes?

Rick parpadeó, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de opinión de Negan.

—¿Entonces lo pensarás?

Negan lo miró un poco arrepentido.

—Sí, Rick. No te prometo nada, pero joder, lo pensaré.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

—Está bien.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que Negan había entrado en su vida, Rick se sentía casi bien. Todavía estaba la culpa persistente y la presión por saber lo que estaba sucediendo en Alexandría, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fue capaz de dividir las cosas en compartimentos, manteniendo su dolor y preocupación separados de sus sentimientos por Negan.

Esa sensación de satisfacción duró alrededor de una semana, llegando a un abrupto y agobiante fin cuando Rick entró por la puerta principal de su casa en una de sus visitas para ser recibido por el cansado pero determinado aspecto del grupo de sus amigos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Rick se detuvo en seco en la entrada de su casa al ver el gran grupo de personas reunidas en su sala. Daryl estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo, y Rick se sorprendió al ver a Jesús junto a él. Rosita, Tara, Eugene y Aaron estaban dispersos alrededor de la habitación. Carl estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Michonne, quien se levantó para acercarse a Rick cuando él se detuvo, instándolo a entrar.

—Bien, estás aquí. Rick, Jesús tiene información para nosotros. Creo que querrás escuchar esto.

Rick cerró la puerta a su espalda y se unió a los demás en la sala, deteniéndose detrás del sofá y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Carl a modo de saludo.

—Carl, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, más como un saludo que por verdadera preocupación— fuera lo que fuese todo esto, nadie parecía molesto.

Carl inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo desde debajo del ala de su sombrero.

—Estoy bien, papá. Todo está bien.

Rick dirigió su atención a Jesús,

—¿Tienes información para nosotros? ¿Sobre qué?

Jesús se apartó de la pared y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

—Sobre los Salvadores. O, mejor dicho, sobre una forma en que podemos combatirlos.

El corazón a Rick le dio un vuelco.

—Bien.

Jesús continuó:

—Como sabes, Hilltop también tiene un trato con los Salvadores. Pero ellos no son los únicos. Hay otro grupo, un grupo grande, con gente fuerte, con más armas. Creo que si vamos donde ellos, para hablar con su líder, podrían aceptar ayudarnos y unírsenos contra los Salvadores. A combatirlos.

La desconfianza se abrió camino en las entrañas de Rick. Había sido cauteloso respecto a otras personas durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido con los Salvadores, no estaba interesado en entrar en territorio desconocido. La última vez que recurrieron a otro grupo en busca de ayuda, les condujo a atacar el puesto de avanzada de los Salvadores, que les llevó a... exactamente donde estaban ahora.

—¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?

Jesús extendió sus manos frente a él.

—No estoy seguro del número exacto, pero son muchas. ¿Cincuenta, quizás más? Y están entrenados, a diferencia de Hilltop. Listos para combatir.

—Y sobre Hilltop —añadió Rick—. ¿Estarán involucrados? ¿Gregory está dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros?

—Uh. Bueno, sé que Maggie, Sasha y Enid estarían con nosotros, obviamente. Gregory... A Gregory tomará un poco convencerle, no voy a mentirte. Es un cobarde de pies a cabeza, e incluso aunque la paz que tiene con los Salvadores es tentadora, la guerra no es algo para lo que él o su gente estén preparados —admitió Jesús, pareciendo avergonzado—. Pero creo que podríamos ayudar a prepararlos. Podríamos entrenarlos, prepararlos para luchar. He visto de lo que es capaz este grupo. Y Maggie y Sasha están listas. Ya están allí, trabajando con la gente de Hilltop. No es demasiado exagerado pensar que estarían dispuestas a comenzar a entrenarlos, con o sin el permiso de Gregory. De cualquier modo, últimamente Maggie está casi a cargo de Hilltop.

Pelear. Como en la _guerra_. Guerra entre ellos y los Salvadores. Rick sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—Piénsalo, Rick —habló Michonne junto a él—. Podríamos revelarnos. Podríamos combatirlos. Lo único que nos detenía antes eran los números, pero si logramos meter a bordo a Hilltop y a esta otra comunidad, podríamos tener una oportunidad. Todos podríamos tener la oportunidad de ser libres otra vez.

Rick trató de aplastar el pánico que subía por su garganta. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar la última guerra entre su grupo y otra comunidad. La forma en que el Gobernador había chocado contra las puertas de la prisión, cuántas personas habían perdido, cómo habían tenido que huir de los restos de su improvisada casa, separados por años solo para reunirse bajo circunstancias aún más graves en Terminus.

Y esa había sido solo una comunidad. Woodbury no se parecía en nada al Santuario, ni siquiera remotamente. Rick lo había visto, la magnitud y la cantidad de personas. ¿Quién podría decir cuántos más puestos de avanzada habían? Y con los Salvadores recolectando provisiones de tres comunidades, estaban bien equipados para enfrentar cualquier amenaza en su contra. Incluso con más personas para luchar junto a ellos, derribar a los Salvadores parecía una tarea insalvable.

Y luego estaba la pregunta de qué le pasaría a Negan si lograban ganar...

—¿Rick? No estás hablando mucho. ¿Quieres decirnos en qué piensas?

La voz de Michonne sacó a Rick de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad, donde el pequeño grupo estaba observándolo. Mirándolo para que dijera que sí, para que les dijera que se alzarán en armas y fueran a la guerra, que lucharan a pesar de las probabilidades, como siempre lo hacían.

No estaba seguro de si podría darles lo que querían.

—Yo... no sé —dijo, observando a Michonne a los ojos y tratando de transmitirle sus miedos.

—¡Esto es una mierda! Les dije que no querría hacerlo. Ya se los dije, ¡no lo necesitamos! Podemos hacer esto nosotros mismos.

La cabeza de Rick se volvió hacia la fuente del arrebato: Rosita. Se había levantado de donde estaba sentada junto a Tara y estaba mirando enojada en dirección de Rick.

—No estoy diciendo que no. Yo solo... No creo que ninguno de ustedes entienda a qué nos estamos enfrentamos aquí —comenzó Rick, solo para ser interrumpido por Rosita.

—Mierda, ¡qué no lo entendemos! Yo estuve ahí. Yo, Eugene, Michonne, Carl, Daryl, Aaron... Todos estuvimos allí esa noche. Sabemos lo que son, de lo que son capaces. —Sus ojos eran feroces, pero Rick pudo ver un destello de dolor en ellos— aún pensaba en Abraham.

—Entonces debes saber que no es simplemente formar un grupo para combatirlos —razonó Rick—. He estado allí por meses, he visto cuántas personas tienen solo en el complejo principal. Y hay otros puestos de avanzada, quién sabe cuántos más. Ahora que derribamos uno, seguro también estarán más fuertemente defendidos.

—¿Sabes a qué me suena todo esto? A un montón de excusas. Jesús acaba de dejar caer en nuestros regazos un nuevo grupo de personas para pelear con nosotros, e incluso así quieres darnos la espalda y seguir siendo la perra de Negan. —La mandíbula de Rick se apretó ante sus palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres de Negan se refirieran a él de esa misma manera, pero no su grupo. No sus amigos, las personas que él consideraba su familia.

Michonne tomó esto como una oportunidad para intervenir.

—Rick no quiere enfrentarse a algo que nosotros no podamos manejar. No quiere perder a nadie más. —Puso una mano en el brazo de Rick—. Rick, lo entiendo. De verdad. Me tomó un tiempo comprender por qué no contraatacamos de inmediato, pero ahora lo entiendo. No pudimos. Pero ahora podemos. Sé que podemos. Esto con los Salvadores... no tardará mucho antes de que se ponga feo otra vez. Simplemente podría bastar una palabra incorrecta, o alguien pasándose de la raya… y podríamos perder a alguien más. No podemos vivir así.

Ella tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero aun así, el miedo persistía.

* * *

Al final, Rick aceptó darle una oportunidad al asunto. Jesús los condujo a un lugar en la dirección opuesta de Hilltop, un lugar llamado El Reino.

El Reino fue algo... inesperado, por no decir más. En retrospectiva, cuando Jesús le dijo el nombre, probablemente debió haberle sugerido que las cosas serían un poco extrañas; pero Rick estaba bastante seguro de que nada podría haberlo preparado para las cosas que había visto hoy.

Había comenzado bastante inocuo. Una comunidad sólida y amurallada. Por lo que vieron mientras Jesús los guiaba dentro, en realidad había mucha gente. Había jardines, grupos de personas que parecían tener ocho o nueve años practicando tiro con arco, personas con armadura corriendo en grupos organizados. Rick tuvo que admitirlo, era impresionante. También había caballos, parecía que habían logrado salvar algunos y los estaban utilizando como una alternativa al conducir automóviles y buscar combustible.

Y entonces se encontraron con el hombre a cargo.

El Reino estaba establecido alrededor de una vieja escuela primaria, y el líder — _el_ _Rey Ezequiel_ , como Jesús le había informado— los había estado esperando en lo que parecía ser el auditorio. En un escenario, sentado en un trono, con cuatro figuras paradas cerca. Y con un tigre, un _tigre_ de verdad, vivo y respirando, acostado a sus pies.

Rick no supo qué pensar de él. Horas más tarde, conduciendo de vuelta al Santuario, _todavía_ no sabía que pensar de él. Había hablado de una manera extraña y fingida que a Rick le recordó a las viejas películas del Rey Arturo, tenía gente refiriéndose a él como: «su majestad», y, sí, está bien, Rick aún estaba teniendo problemas para superar lo del tigre. No pudo evitar pensar, con algo de amargura, que su gente estaba rebuscando comida en Alexandría, y sin embargo, este hombre tenía suficiente para mantener a un tigre bien alimentado.

Aunque no había mencionado aquello. Le pareció que era demasiado conflictivo para una primera reunión. Especialmente una primera reunión donde estaban intentando formar una alianza.

Incluso más interesante que el descubrimiento del tigre había sido el reconocimiento instantáneo que inundó a Rick cuando vio a uno de los hombres de confianza de Ezekiel:

Morgan.

No había visto a Morgan durante meses, justo antes de la noche que conocieron a Negan. Se había separado del grupo para tratar de encontrar a una desaparecida Carol, y verlo vivo de nuevo había sido un enorme alivio. Rick, ciertamente, había supuesto que había muerto, pero estaba emocionado por darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Al final resultó que Ezekiel no estaba demasiado interesado en ir a la guerra. Se había resistido, inicialmente se había enojado porque Jesús le hubiera dicho a Rick sobre su trato con los Salvadores. Pero, al final y después de suplicarle y halagarlo, Ezekiel le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para pensar en ello. Había admitido que, aunque inicialmente él y los Salvadores habían tenido un arreglo bastante pacífico, recientemente las cosas se habían vuelto violentas, y dos de sus hombres habían muerto como resultado. No estaba interesado en la guerra, lo dejó perfectamente claro, pero comprendió que a veces se necesitaban medidas drásticas.

Cuando Rick le aseguró que tenían tiempo, que nada sucedería inmediatamente, pareció complacido. Se despidieron acordando que Ezequiel enviaría a alguien a Alexandría, acompañado por Jesús _«En dos días»_ , para discutir su decisión con Rick y los otros.

Rick, por su parte, había salido con una sensación de alivio. Aún nada sucedería, todavía tenía tiempo. Tiempo para averiguar qué diablos hacer, cómo encontrar alguna manera de que esto no terminara con todos los que le importaban muertos.

El resto de su grupo no había estado tan emocionado. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Daryl resonando en sus oídos, repitiendo las palabras con las que había dejado a Rick antes de marcharse de Alexandría:

 _«Sé que no quieres escucharlo, viejo, pero esta es la forma en que tiene que ser. Recuerdo lo que dijiste antes, sobre él. Y entiendo. Lo intento. Pero no puedes dejar que esta mierda te nuble el maldito juicio_ _»._

La culpa carcomió a Rick al pensar en todas las cosas que sus amigos habían soportado mientras él había estado en el Santuario. El miedo cada vez que los Salvadores aparecían para recoger las provisiones, la preocupación colectiva porque no hubiera suficiente comida, suficientes municiones, suficiente de lo que fuera que quedara una vez que hubieran cubierto su cuota.

Y ahí estaba Rick, conduciendo de regreso para estar con el hombre responsable de todo esto.

* * *

Era tarde cuando regresó al Santuario, ya caída la noche. La fábrica tenía cierto dejo espeluznante en la noche que le ponía los nervios de punta, los pasillos de hormigón vacíos parecían como tumbas sin el bullicio de las personas que trabajan en ellos. Negan aún estaba despierto cuando Rick se abrió camino hasta su habitación, leyendo bajo el parpadeo de la luz de las velas. Marcó su página con un trozo de papel antes de pararse y dirigirse a Rick.

—Te fuiste durante mucho jodido tiempo, Rick —dijo, tomando a Rick del brazo y acercándolo. No parecía enojado, y Rick exactamente no tenía una hora de llegada establecida, pero ciertamente esto era lo que más se había demorado.

—Yo, eh. Salí en una búsqueda con Carl. Quedamos atrapados con algunos caminantes, regresé más tarde de lo habitual.

Los ojos de Negan recorrieron de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, dejándolo sintiéndose desnudo.

—¿Quedaste atrapado en una búsqueda? Te ves como si hubieras pasado el día con los pies al aire comiendo bombones, Rick. Todo limpio y perfumado. —Sus labios rozaron la curva del cuello de Rick, y Rick se estremeció contra él.

—Yo, eh. Me di una ducha allí. Más agua de sobra —murmuró.

 _Por favor, créetelo, por favor créetelo, por favor—_

Negan resopló de diversión en su oído.

—¿Te pusiste todo guapo y listo para mí, ¿Rick? —ronroneó, una mano deslizándose por la espalda de Rick para presionar sus caderas juntas—. Sabes que no me importa que te bañes aquí. De hecho, lo prefiero. De esa manera simplemente puedo entrar contigo, limpiarte antes de que nos ensuciemos. —Le dio un rápido apretón en el trasero y a Rick se le atoró el aliento en la garganta.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez —exhaló Rick. Y luego fue empujado hacia atrás hasta que estuvo tendido sobre el colchón, su cabeza al pie de la cama. Negan se arrastró sobre él e inmovilizó sus muñecas contra el colchón, algo hambriento agitándose en sus ojos. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando comenzó a abrirse camino en sus ropas, quitándoselas y tirándolas al suelo.

Rick era más paciente— o, para ser honesto, le gustaba provocar a Negan cada vez que podía. Detuvo las manos de Negan cuando el otro hombre se movió para comenzar a quitarse su propia ropa, una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

—Déjame hacerlo.

A Rick le gustó cómo los ojos de Negan se oscurecieron ante esto, cómo sus caderas cayeron aparentemente por su propia voluntad, la gruesa tela de sus pantalones arrastrándose deliciosamente contra la carne desnuda de Rick, haciéndolo gemir. Se tomó su tiempo al desnudar a Negan, saboreando cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel recién expuesta. Palmeó a Negan a través del delgado material de sus bóxers, sintiendo el calor irradiando de él, trazando la forma de su polla a través de la tela y lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. Atrajo a Negan hacia él, deslizando su mano debajo de la pretina.

—Maldición, no puedo esperar a tener esto dentro de mí.

Negan se estremeció, sus caderas chocaron contra la palma de Rick mientras era acariciado.

Rick notó cómo Negan intentó igualar su ritmo con lo que siguió. No estaba seguro de si era porque a Negan también le gustaba prolongarlo, o si lo estaba haciendo para complacerlo. De cualquier manera, no le importó— definitivamente no le importó la forma en que Negan lo acomodó boca abajo, cómo se inclinó sobre él, besando sus hombros húmedamente mientras dedos resbaladizos rodeaban su abertura, frotándose y sumergiéndose superficialmente, sacando gemidos suaves y necesitados de él.

No fue hasta que Negan tuvo dos dedos hábiles enterrados profundamente en su interior, curvándose y acariciándole, que aceleró el ritmo. Rick se impacientó al principio, desesperado porque Negan encontrara ese lugar dentro de él que parecía estar evitando a propósito. Se puso de rodillas, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás y follándose él mismo en los dedos de Negan hasta que encontró el ángulo correcto, gritando cuando lo logró.

Negan prácticamente ronroneó detrás de él, viendo a Rick montar sus dedos con ávido interés antes de retirarlos de golpe, alineándose contra su entrada.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Rick? —canturreó.

Rick emitió un sonido frustrado y necesitado en su garganta y movió sus caderas hacia atrás.

—Sí, _sí_. Te quiero, Negan, _por favor_.

Negan se deslizó en su interior y luego Rick fue empujado hacia atrás para que así estuviera en el regazo de Negan, espalda contra el pecho del hombre mientras la espalda de Negan descansaba contra la cabecera de la cama. El repentino e inesperado cambio de posición lo dejó mareado y desorientado.

—¿Qué—qué estás...?

Negan canturreó un sonido divertido en su oído, y Rick se estremeció contra él. Las rodillas de Negan se deslizaron entre las suyas, separando aún más sus piernas. Su aliento cálido hormigueó en la nuca de Rick.

—Solo pensé en cambiar las cosas un poco esta noche, sheriff. —Rick habría puesto los ojos en blanco ante el apodo, pero de repente Negan estaba levantando sus caderas y enterrándose en su interior.

—C- _carajo_ —gimió Rick, y pudo escuchar cuán necesitado sonaba ahora, cuán destrozado. Las manos de Negan vagaron por su cuerpo lentamente, un contraste tortuoso con el ritmo rápido que sus caderas estaban estableciendo. Se deslizaron por los muslos internos de Rick, excitándolo más antes de extenderse entre sus piernas para tomar sus bolas y trazar el lugar resbaladizo donde se unían sus cuerpos. Rick se quedó sin aliento, y luego las manos estuvieron trazando líneas desde su estómago hasta su pecho, deslizándose por el vello escaso y pellizcando sus pezones hasta que quedaron rosados y duros bajo sus dedos. Los labios de Negan estaban justo en la oreja de Rick, dientes mordisqueando su suave lóbulo.

—Mírate, Rick —exhaló—. No, en serio. Quiero que te mires. Mira la bonita vista que en este momento me estás dando.

Rick sintió que se sonrojaba profundamente, pero dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia abajo. Las manos de Negan todavía estaban sobre él, un brazo serpenteando alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano extendida contra su pecho, sosteniendo a Rick contra su cuerpo mientras follaban.

—Te ves tan jodidamente delicioso, ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo. Estás tan expuesto ahora... darías todo un espectáculo si alguien entrara. —Rick sintió su rostro ardiendo, y cerró los ojos, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro de Negan mientras un gemido se abría paso a través de él. Negan ronroneó alegremente en su oído, un ruido bajo—. Maldición, te pones tan rojo cuando estás excitado, es jodidamente ardiente. Ahora mismo estás sonrojado por todo el pecho, tus piernas completamente abiertas para mí... —Bajó la cabeza para lamer la curva del cuello de Rick—. Y tu polla está goteando por todas partes, tan jodidamente ardiente, solo quiero _probarlo_.

Y después la mano de Negan estuvo sobre su polla, frotándola y deslizándose por ella, y Rick no pudo contener el grito que escapó de sus labios. Trató de agarrarse a algo, a las sábanas o a la cabecera o a Negan, y entonces se vino, disparándose caliente y húmedo en el puño del otro hombre mientras este le acariciaba la polla y se empujaba dentro de él. El orgasmo de Rick pareció desencadenar el de Negan, y después el hombre estuvo jadeando y gimiendo contra su oreja mientras se lo follaba más desesperadamente, exhalando el nombre de Rick entre maldiciones mientras se derramaba en su interior, brazos envuelto alrededor de su cintura y dedos clavándose en su piel.

Su cuerpo se derritió contra el de Negan, cabeza colgando contra el hombro del Salvador, cuerpos resbaladizos y pegajosos de sudor. Negan levantó su mano de la polla de Rick y la llevó hasta su boca, lamiendo la evidencia de la liberación de Rick de sus dedos. Rick gimió al verlo, enterrando su rostro ardiente en la curva del cuello del otro hombre.

—Cielos, Negan.

—Joder, Rick, te dije que quería probarlo.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, trataré de no demorar mucho la próxima entrega. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre, dudas y sugerencias bien recibidas serán. Cuídense y gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y lahistoria a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

Siento mucho estarme tardando tanto con esto, pero no se preocupen, sin importar cuánto me tarde terminaré esto (eventualmente).

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Negan despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y un somnoliento Rick acariciando su hombro. Tarareó profunda y satisfactoriamente en el fondo de su garganta y acercó al hombre más pequeño por la cadera, disfrutando de su calidez. Cerró los ojos otra vez, dedos delineando ligeras líneas sobre la espalda y hombros de Rick. Tenía que admitirlo, era agradable, jodidamente agradable, tener a alguien con quien despertar nuevamente, la calidez de un cuerpo acurrucado a su lado. Ahora tenía eso de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, no podía negar que lo había extrañado.

Salpicó besos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Rick, sintiendo al hombre más pequeño moviéndose contra él, despertando por sus caricias.

—Buenos días, Rick.

Rick emitió un pequeño y adormecido sonido y murmuró un: «Buenos días, Negan», en respuesta antes de intentar volver a dormirse, clavando su rizada cabeza aún más en la almohada.

 _«Cabrón lindo y perezoso»,_ pensó Negan afectuosamente. Le dio un último beso en sus carnosos labios antes de levantarse de la cama, sonriendo ante el gruñido de protesta que Rick soltó. Sintió un tirón en su interior al verlo buscar a tientas en el lado vacío de la cama, como si quisiera que Negan volviera.

Y quería hacerlo. Oh, Dios, quería desentenderse de todo y llamar a Simon por el intercomunicador para decirle que por hoy podía ser el pez gordo y regresar a la cama tibia con Rick, pasar el día durmiendo y follando. Podía imaginarlo: pasar el día solo los dos, sin preocuparse porque Rick necesitara ir en una búsqueda de provisiones para Alexandría, o que él tuviera que encargarse de sus responsabilidades en el Santuario. Un día de descanso en la cama. La idea era tan tentadora que se sintió retroceder físicamente hacia la cama, pero se contuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

 _«Todo por lo que has trabajado, todo el tiempo que dedicaste en construir el Santuario y los Salvadores... y quieres ignorar todo eso por acurrucarte. Maldito patético. Controla esa mierda. Es un buen polvo, te gusta estar cerca de él, perfecto, joder. Pero no te atrevas a ser un maldito blandengue»._

Apartó aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió al baño, esperando a que el vapor y el agua caliente de una ducha ayudaran a aclarar su mente. Últimamente, con demasiada frecuencia, se sorprendía pensando en Rick casi obsesivamente, como si el hombre fuera por defecto el tema de sus pensamientos. Era peligroso, lo sabía, apegarse así. A cualquier persona, en realidad, pero especialmente a Rick, cuyo corazón residía con sus amigos y familiares en Alexandría.

Negan dejó su mente en blanco y durante unos cuantos dichosos minutos en lo único en que pensó fue en la manera en que el agua caliente quitaba la tensión de sus hombros, y de lo jodidamente agradecido que estaba por tener gente a su disposición que le permitiera disfrutar de duchas con agua caliente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sintió la súbita ráfaga de aire frío contra su piel caliente cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, Rick estaba parado delante de él, aún medio dormido, pero ahora con el placer adicional de estar desnudo. El aliento de Negan se atoró en su garganta al verlo, y Rick dio un paso adelante, presionando sus cuerpos cerca y dejando que el rocío de la ducha lo empapara. Pasó una mano por sus rizos húmedos, apartándolos de su rostro.

—No te importa si te acompaño, ¿cierto? Anoche no tuve oportunidad de tomar una ducha después de, ah... lo que hicimos. —Rick sonrió y tomó el champú —el champú de Negan, su aroma favorito a sándalo— poniendo un poco en su palma abierta y pasándola por su cabello. Negan le sonrió ligeramente.

—Para nada, cariño. Para mí cualquier jodida oportunidad de verte desnudo es perfecta. —Rick puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello, y las manos de Negan encontraron su camino hacia su cabello, encargándose de continuar con lo que las de Rick habían dejado de hacer. Así estuvieron, enjabonándose mutuamente, y Negan se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Rick desde detrás, presionando besos sobre hombros húmedos e inhalando el aroma de su piel limpia. Dios, podía quedarse así durante todo el día— solo Rick y él al vapor de una ducha caliente, piel resbaladiza y cálida. Era fácil imaginar que solo eran ellos dos en el mundo con lo aislados que estaban, y lo que se le ocurrió a Negan en ese momento fue: _«No me importaría»._

—Joder, hueles como yo —murmuró Negan en el cuello de Rick, haciéndolo estremecerse y sacudirse contra el cuerpo resbaladizo detrás de él—. Maldición, eso es un poco excitante, ¿sabes?

Rick deslizó su mano por el muslo de Negan, dedos bailando sobre la piel húmeda.

—Siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa y dirías que es excitante —murmuró, y Negan rio entre dientes.

—Eres un bastardo engreído, ¿cierto? —Meció sus caderas contra el culo de Rick, la prueba de lo que había dicho Rick frotándose contra la espalda del hombre más pequeño.

—Simplemente digo lo que pienso, Negan.

Uno de sus brazos se envolvió en la cintura de Rick mientras el otro bajó más, tomándolo y sonriendo cuando sintió su dura polla retorciéndose con interés contra su palma.

—¿Es así, cariño? Bueno, me parece que también te gusto bastante, carajo.

Rick gimió cuando Negan comenzó a frotarlo, rápidamente tornándose dócil bajo sus manos. Negan tarareó feliz, oliendo su cabello mojado.

Joder. Tal vez no sería un día juntos en la cama, pero era una buena forma de empezar la mañana.

* * *

Negan le dio un beso de despedida a Rick después de estar secos y vestidos, mejillas sonrosadas por algo más que el agua caliente. Tuvo que obligarse a contenerse, manteniendo el beso como un ligero roce en lugar de devorar al hombre nuevamente. Después de todo, ambos tenían cosas que necesitaban hacer. Rick iba a salir en una expedición —algo a lo que Negan se oponía cada vez más. Odiaba la idea de que saliera solo y no le dejaba hacerlo a menudo. Era un gran creyente del sistema de compañeros, pero le había prometido que nunca más le haría ir en búsquedas con sus hombres, y el trayecto a Alexandría era un viaje demasiado largo para hacer todos los días.

Había considerado ofrecerle a Rick a uno de sus hombres para que lo tomara únicamente como apoyo, pero eso planteaba sus problemas. Rick no confiaba en ninguno de los Salvadores, y era poco probable que les viera como algo más que una amenaza. Y por mucho que Negan tuviera a sus pocos soldados confiables que sabía que no dejarían que nada le sucediera a Rick... solo podía imaginar la ira que despertaría en su gente si comenzaba a enviarlos a ayudar a Rick a reunir provisiones para Alexandría.

No se equivocaban en cuestionarlo. Demonios, sabía que no tenía sentido. Rick Grimes tenía el poder de hacerle esto, instándolo a tomar decisiones estúpidas y sin sentido que amenazaban con deshacer todo por lo que había trabajado. Esto le asustaba como un carajo.

Lo que necesitaba, decidió Negan, era despejar su mente. Un pequeño descanso de su esposo favorito. Fue solo cuando se encontró con Simon y otros cuantos para programar un cronograma para la semana y hablar sobre las mejoras que querían comenzar a hacer en el Santuario, que se dio cuenta de que Rick siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Simon escuchó atentamente su propuesta, dedos largos presionados juntos.

—¿Una... _huerta_ , Negan? —preguntó, su voz al borde de la incredulidad—. ¿Quieres comenzar a cultivar? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuando tenemos tres comunidades de rodillas?

—Sí, Simon —habló Negan lentamente, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño impertinente por qué el cielo era azul—. Una huerta. Necesitamos comenzar a cultivar nuestra propia comida. El que no lo hayamos hecho aún es un gran descuido, en mi opinión. —La forma en que Simon lo miraba —como si esto fuera una broma y estuviera esperando a que Negan revelara el final— fue un poco insultante—. ¿Crees que tenemos demasiada comida, Simon? Te gusta comer lo que... ¿qué diablos están sirviendo hoy? Olí mientras caminaba por ahí, y por su hedor, diría que era alguna jodida mezcla entre puré de maíz rancio y carne de perro.

Simon resopló.

—¿Ahora te preocupa cómo están comiendo los chicos, jefe? ¿El matrimonio te ablandó?

Simon estaba bromeando —los dos se tenían la suficiente confianza como para que lo hiciera, pero aun así esto le irritó, vellos erizados de indignación— probablemente porque no estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Creo que te conviene ser un poco más cuidadoso respecto a quién estás llamando blandengue, Simon —escupió—. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que estemos preparados para cualquier eventualidad en caso de que las cosas se vayan a la mierda con una de esas comunidades. ¿Recuerdas que la huerta del Reino se infestó con un parásito hace algún tiempo? Sí, eso podría pasar otra vez. No quiero que nos quedemos sentados tocándonos lo huevos porque dependemos de ellos para todo.

Simon retrocedió rápidamente, manos levantadas en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Lo siento, jefe. Es una buena idea. Nos pondremos en ello.

Negan se recostó contra el espaldar, contento.

—Bien. Jodidamente genial.

Cuando la reunión con Simon llegó a su fin, se dirigió a la habitación donde durante el día sus esposas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Por supuesto, eran libres de vagar por el Santuario —jamás se le ocurriría mantenerlas encerradas como prisioneras, pero la mayoría optaba por quedarse en el salón que les había preparado. El Santuario no era el más pintoresco de los lugares, y tenían bastante para entretenerse en el salón: pilas de cintas de VHS, estantes llenos de libros, juegos de mesa y cartas, comida entregada en su puerta cuando quisieran, un bar pequeño pero bien provisto. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlas tan contentas como pudo. Tomaba su trabajo como su esposo seriamente, tratando de evitar que llegaran a resentirlo.

Por supuesto, todo eso se iba por la ventana cuando ocurría mierda como lo sucedido con Amber y Mark.

Entró en el salón, recibido con gestos y saludos, y fue directamente hacia donde Amber, que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo y bebiendo una copa de vino. Se acomodó a su lado y ella vaciló por un momento antes de dejar su libro.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —Había sido más reservado con ella desde el incidente con Mark, porque el engaño le crispó los nervios y porque sabía que estaba perturbada por todo el asunto. Habían pasado algunas semanas ya, y había hecho todo lo posible por no presionar el asunto, pero si Amber estaba teniendo dudas sobre su decisión de quedarse con él, era momento de hablar.

Amber tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Últimamente siempre me preguntas eso cuando vienes —murmuró.

—Bueno, estoy jodidamente preocupado, Amber. Si te arrepientes de haber elegido quedarte aquí, si quieres regresar con Mark... carajo, lo entenderé, cariño. Pero tienes que hablar de una puta vez y decírmelo.

—Yo... yo no me arrepiento —dijo con un suspiro—. Si quisiera regresar con él, lo habría hecho antes de que le quemaras la mitad del rostro. —Había un tono acusador en su voz que no le gustó, pero se tragó su molestia. Por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que sucedería si elegía quedarse con él después de engañarlo, de todos modos eso no hizo que fuera más fácil ver a su antiguo novio recibir una plancha en el rostro.

—Así que, ¿qué necesitas cariño? Sabes que no voy a pedirte que hagas nada que no quieras, pero extraño tenerte en mi cama. Y es por eso... que estás aquí, joder —le recordó—. Entiendo que no quieras regresar a trabajar por puntos, pero si estás pensando que ya no quieres follarme más, creo que vamos a tener que hacer algunos arreglos diferentes. De verdad no quiero a nadie que no quiera estar aquí. Lo sabes, cariño.

—Lo sé —dijo Amber—, y sí quiero estar aquí. Solo... me siento culpable, por permitir que le pasara eso a Mark, mientras sigo aquí... —suspiró—. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Negan asintió.

—Está bien. Puedo darte eso. —Se levantó, dejándola retomar su libro—. ¿Pero Amber? No te sientas culpable por esa mierda. Vivimos en un mundo jodidamente duro. Nunca te sientas culpable por ser tú la única prioridad. He visto a demasiadas personas vivir vidas innecesariamente duras y miserables y sintiéndose mal por preocuparse solo por ellos mismos. —Amber asintió, pareciendo considerar sus palabras, y la dejó con eso, abriéndose camino hacia el sofá donde Tanya y Tess estaban sentadas y se acomodó entre ellas. Tess estiró las piernas sobre su regazo, y Tanya se apoyó contra él.

—Desapareciste por un buen tiempo —señaló Tanya, su mano encontrando su rodilla—. Casi una semana. ¿Tú y tu esposo finalmente están de luna de miel o qué? —Ella y Tess tenían idénticas sonrisas burlonas, y él le pasó los brazos a ambas por los hombros.

—De hecho, lo estamos, joder —¿Durante casi una semana? ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Un repentino pensamiento le pasó por el cabeza, completamente espontáneo: « _es porque Rick te gusta demasiado. Porque sabes que también le gustas a él».  
_  
Tanya le lanzó una mirada presumida a Frankie desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Te lo dije! Esta noche yo elegiré la película. ¡Te dije que se estaba follando a Rick!

Frankie gimió y le sacó la lengua, mientras Negan las miraba, confundido.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Tenían una apuesta —explicó Tess, deslizando sus dedos por su oscuro cabello—. Tanya estaba convencida de que no habías vuelto porque Rick finalmente te dio luz verde, Frankie dijo que no había manera de que eso sucediera.

Negan soltó una carcajada.

—¡Nunca subestimes mis habilidades de seducción, cariño! —le gritó a Frankie, y ella respondió enseñándole el dedo, que solo le hizo reír más fuerte—. Hey, logré convencerlas a todas ustedes para que me follen, ¿no?

—Sí, pero nosotras no somos el líder del grupo al que aterrorizas. Y solo estamos aquí por los beneficios —intervino Sherry repentinamente desde su lugar en el sillón frente a Frankie.

—¿Qué, no cuentas mi polla como uno de los beneficios, Sherry? Si no estoy mal, recuerdo algunas veces en que te la gozaste como un carajo.

—Está bien —dijo casualmente arrastrando las palabras—. Obviamente vale la pena si todavía estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Hoy me siento terriblemente atacado por ti, Sherry —murmuró Negan—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres el divorcio? ¿Correr de regreso hacia Dwighty?

Sherry emitió un sonido de desdén en respuesta a sus burlas.

—Creo que me quedaré. Pero solo por el bourbon. Nunca podría haberme permitido esta mierda trabajando por puntos. —resopló—. Nunca creí que me convertiría en una mantenida post-apocalíptica, pero aquí estoy.

Negan sonrió maliciosamente y abandonó el sofá, deslizándose hacia donde Sherry y apoyándose pesadamente en el brazo de su silla.

—Eso es más o menos lo que eres, ¿no? Supongo que eso me convierte en tu papito rico. ¿Vas a empezar a llamarme así, Sherry?

Sherry soltó una carcajada.

—Ni en tus malditos sueños, Negan.

—Ya veremos. Aunque preferiría que lo hicieras en persona. ¿Quieres calentar mi cama esta noche, cariño?

Sherry le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—No me digas así, maldición. Y sí, te haré compañía. ¿Ya te cansaste de tu juguete?

 _«Nada de eso»,_ pensó Negan. Pero Dios sabe que había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Rick. Cada momento que pasaba con el hombre, se sentía más absorbido por él, especialmente ahora que Rick y él eran... lo que sea que fueran. La conversación que sostuvieron hace una semana, en la que discutieron sus sentimientos, solo intensificó lo que sentía por él, y cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía cayendo peligrosamente en algo a lo que se negaba a pronunciar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una relación así con otra persona, donde la otra parte sentía un afecto genuino por él que no estaba motivado por el miedo o por su propio beneficio personal. Rick simplemente... le gustaba, aún en contra de su voluntad. Era adictivo, estar cerca de aquel afecto genuino después de tantos años de cerrarse a ello.

Pero, después de todo, Negan tenía otras esposas. Esposas que lo veían como un trabajo, pero esposas al fin y al cabo. Y no era como si no disfrutara de su compañía en la cama. Sus esposas eran hermosas, y sabía que incluso aunque solo estuvieran con él por lo que podía darles, aun así decidían estar ahí. Una noche. Necesitaba algo de tiempo con una de sus esposas para volver a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Para desenredarse de la complicada red de afecto y confusión con algo de sexo sin compromisos. Así que le dio a Sherry una sonrisa diabólica.

—Para nada estoy harto de él. Pero me gusta cambiar un poco, y las he extrañado, chicas. De todas formas, el trasero de Rick necesita descansar de mí. Pobrecito, ha estado caminando raro por una semana.

* * *

Tras decidir pasar la noche con Sherry, Negan regresó a su habitación por un rato, garabateando una nota rápida para Rick antes de marcharse:

 _«Rick,  
Esta noche voy a darle un descanso a tu trasero. Volveré tarde. No me esperes despierto»_.

Miró la nota por un rato, pensando. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía obligado a explicarse ante Rick— tenía que saber que Negan regresaría tarde algunas noches. Tenía que entender que aún pasaría algunas de sus noches con sus esposas, ¿cierto? Rick sabía que no irían a ninguna parte.

Arrugó la nota, metiéndola en el bolsillo de sus jeans. _«No»,_ decidió. La nota era demasiado para lo que él y Rick eran. Mantenlo ligero, mantenlo casual, eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, ¿cierto? Y dejarle notas para que no se sintiera... ¿qué? ¿Preocupado? Era demasiado. Si Rick quería saber dónde había estado, podría preguntarle en la mañana. Con eso, se marchó y bajó a la habitación de Sherry.

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando Rick regresó al Santuario esa noche. Había tenido un día productivo, encontrando una casa decrépita con un sótano que tenía tarros de conservas de frutas y verduras enlatadas.

Dejó su botín en el coche, que ahora estaba designado como suyo, seguro de que Negan había advertido a su gente sobre saquearle los frutos de sus expediciones en solitario. Siempre permitía que Rick regresara a Alexandría con el botín, e incluso aunque la mitad de lo que había ganado se lo llevaban al llegar allí, al menos sabía que estaba proveyendo para su gente, incluso cuando no estaba ahí.

Se abrió camino hacia la habitación de Negan, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que esperaba ver al otro hombre. No estaba del todo seguro de cuándo había comenzado a suceder aquello, que le gustara regresar al Santuario para encontrar a Negan esperándolo en la cama que compartían. Y se había intensificado últimamente, tras la discusión sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro y la suma del sexo a su relación. Rick era lo suficientemente humilde como para admitir que realmente le gustaba tener sexo con Negan. El hombre sabía lo que hacía, era adictiva la dichosa eficiencia con la que le hacía olvidar de todo. Era agradable poder distraerse, incluso aunque solo fuera por el poco tiempo que Negan estaba dentro de él —tener todo en él enfocado únicamente en el placer de estar con él en lugar de preocuparse por las implicaciones de todo aquello.

Rick se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación de Negan —« _nuestra habitación»_ , se corrigió— vacía al entrar.

 _«Huh. Todavía debe estar ocupado. Supongo que aún es temprano»._

Tomó una rápida ducha, quitándose el sudor y la suciedad de la expedición del día, y se secó con una toalla en la habitación aún vacía, poniéndose unos bóxers y una camisa holgada. Deambuló por la habitación durante unos minutos, buscando en la estantería en la esquina algo para leer. Se decidió por un clásico— uno de sus favoritos: El gran Gatsby, y se acurrucó en la cama, sumergiéndose en la historia.

Cuando había leído aproximadamente un tercio del libro, fue que revisó su reloj. No estaba completamente seguro de su precisión, pero sabía que tenía que estar al menos relativamente correcto, y de acuerdo con los números, era un poco más de medianoche. Sintió un golpe de decepción en su estómago. _«No vendrá»,_ comprendió. La idea le cayó como una piedra en el estómago, enorme y pesada. _«Está con alguien más»._

Rick hizo lo que pudo por tragarse el amargo sabor de los celos en su lengua y cerró el libro, marcando la página antes de situarlo en la mesita de noche. Apagó la lámpara y se acurrucó en la cama, tratando de no pensar en lo vacía que se sentía sin el calor de Negan presionándose contra él.

 _«Duérmete. Sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder»._

* * *

Negan no estaba seguro de lo tarde que era cuando finalmente se marchó de la habitación de Sherry, deslizándose silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta que estuvo en su habitación. Estaba oscuro cuando entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, cuidadoso de no despertar a Rick, cuya forma podía distinguir nítidamente en la profunda oscuridad de la habitación.

Se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxers, se metió en la cama junto a Rick y se estrechó contra él, brazo deslizándose cuidadosamente a su alrededor esperando no perturbarlo.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por guardar silencio fueron inútiles. Rick tenía el sueño ligero, y tan pronto como Negan se deslizó en la cama detrás de él, se agitó en sus brazos.

—¿Negan? —su voz era áspera y aturdida, sacado de su letargo. Negan se maldijo, pero aprovechó que estaba despierto y lo acercó más, presionando un beso casto en su nuca.

—Sí, cariño. Joder, lamento haberte despertado.

—Está bien. —La voz de Rick sonó distante, y Negan frunció el ceño, montando una pierna sobre el hombre más pequeño. De repente, la situación le pareció demasiado familiar, y, para su vergüenza y horror, recordó casi haber tenido esta misma conversación con Lucille una vez, hacía tantos años. Era algo que hasta la fecha todavía no podía perdonarse— que incluso en aquel entonces, antes de que el mundo estuviera en su actual estado de mierda, había sido una porquería con el amor de su vida. Incluso después de haberlo terminado, incluso después de que Lucille le hubiera perdonado y le hubiera dejado quedarse, la culpa por haberla engañado le había erosionado como piedras en la ribera. Trataba de no pensar en ello muy a menudo —trató de no permitirse hundirse en la oleada de dolor que se elevaba cada vez que pensaba en Lucille, pero había ocasiones en que no podía evitarlo. Era en momentos como esos que se preguntaba si aquella erosión algún día le convertiría en alguien bueno y útil, alguien mejor, o si simplemente lo devoraría hasta convertirlo en arena y sedimento que arrastrara el agua.

—¿Pasa algo, Rick? —preguntó Negan, alejando aquellos pensamientos con un destello de molestia. Esto no era igual. No estaba engañando a Rick, así era como vivía. No era como si Rick y él estuvieran enseriándose o alguna mierda ridícula por el estilo. Se estaban divirtiendo. Follando. La pasaban bien juntos, se gustaban, pero eso no significaba que Negan tuviera que dejar a todas las demás por él.

Tampoco importaba que Rick le importara muchísimo más de lo que debía.

—No —dijo Rick demasiado rápido, y luego—: ¿Supongo que estabas con una de tus esposas?

Había un dejo de dolor en su dulce voz, y eso hizo que la culpa se extendiera por su pecho.

 _«No. ¿Qué carajo? Termina con esta mierda. Él sabe que están aquí para quedarse. Sabe que son parte del trato»._

—Sí, estaba. Eso no te importa, ¿cierto, Rick? —Trató de no sonar como un idiota, pero realmente no existía una buena manera de decir: «estoy durmiendo con otras personas y tienes que aceptarlo».

—Yo... no. No. Sé que así son las cosas.

—¿Estás celoso?

Rick guardó silencio por un largo momento, y Negan se preguntó si estaba dormido o le estaba dando la ley del hielo, pero entonces la voz de Rick brotó de la oscuridad.

—Un poco, supongo. No estoy acostumbrado a... a compartir.

—Sabías que no irían a ningún lado, Rick —señaló Negan gentilmente. Sintió a Rick tensarse ante eso, separándose un poco de él.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Negan. Pero no significa que deba gustarme. —Su voz era más aguda ahora, y Negan sintió que le cortaba—. Lo aceptaré. Pero no puedes pedirme que finja que estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Había algo en su voz, bajo su agudeza. Una corriente subyacente a algo parecido al _dolor_ que hizo que Negan se sintiera avergonzado. Suspiró y acercó a Rick hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte, ambos brazos envolviendo su cintura mientras una mano se deslizaba bajo su camisa para sentir el calor de su piel.

—Yo... —se interrumpió, casi acobardándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir a favor de dejar que Rick simplemente lidiara con ello a su manera, pero apartó ese impulso—. Sabes que me importas, Rick. Que duerma con ellas no cambia eso, no lo hace menos cierto. Lo has dicho antes, lo que ellas y yo tenemos es... un intercambio. Nos divertimos, y no voy a fingir que no me gusta cogérmelas, porque de verdad me gusta. —Sintió a Rick ponerse rígido ante aquello—. Pero Rick... no tienes por qué pensar que eso cambie algo entre nosotros. Sabes... sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿cierto?

Rick se relajó contra él, solo un poco.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Negan sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Bueno. Perfecto. Y Rick... termino a tu lado todas las noches. Al menos, sabes que tiene que significar algo el que siempre termine contigo cuando todo está dicho y hecho.

* * *

Bueno, vamos a ver si vuelvo a ponerme las pilas con este fic y al menos les traigo un capítulo cada semana. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

 **Warnings/spoilers** : Rick/Negan, no Negan/Rick, ustedes me entienden xD.

Sí, sí, me he tardado horriblemente y debería ser azotada por ello, pero bueno, ustedes saben cómo es la vida a veces. Acá estoy, sin embargo, y aunque las cosas todavía no están bien sí quiero que sepan con esta actualización que no pienso abandonar y que aunque sea lento acá seguiré.

Gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
**

Rick despertó a la mañana siguiente con un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ayer había sido el último día del período de espera de Ezequiel, y hoy, cuando fuera a Alexandría, posiblemente se dirigiría a un consejo de guerra. La idea lo hizo retorcerse, centrando su atención en el hombre detrás de él, que solo complicaba aún más su preocupación.

No debería pensar en Negan cuando cavilaba en la posibilidad de una guerra, al menos no de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. _Debería_ pensar en formas de cómo esconderle todo esto, cómo manipularlo mejor y usar su cercanía para beneficio de Alexandria. Pero cuando se dio vuelta en sus brazos y sintió la forma en que el agarre del hombre se afianzaba alrededor de su cintura incluso mientras dormía, al ver lo tranquilo que se veía cuando no se ponía su habitual velo de sonrisas y sarcasmos... Rick supo que no iba a ser capaz de hacer eso. Estaba dispuesto a hacer mucho. Incluso ahora, con el miedo casi paralizante de perder a más personas y sus complicados sentimientos por Negan, estaba dispuesto a luchar por Alexandría si existía la posibilidad de que pudieran recuperar su libertad de los Salvadores. Estaba muy dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por defender las vidas de su familia, por asegurar un mundo mejor en donde vivir.

Pero al observar a Negan, supo que no podía usar lo que fuera que existiera entre ellos como arma de guerra. Ese pensamiento le aterrorizaba, pero era aún peor pensar que su gente quisiera que lo hiciera, y que _esperaran_ que lo hiciera. Y era lógico. Con excepción de Michonne, Gabriel y Daryl, nadie en Alexandría conocía el cambio que había tenido su relación con Negan. Todos esperaban que quisiera usar todo lo que tenía a su alcance en su contra, y podía entender por qué. Demonios, Michonne y Daryl probablemente esperaban lo mismo de él: que entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que todo su empeño con Negan era fugaz y transitorio.

Y tal vez lo era. Para entonces, Rick no veía cómo podía ser algo más. Incluso si Ezequiel los rechazaba hoy, sabía que Alexandría estaba lista para luchar, y que lo harían con o sin El Reino. Rick no veía forma de evitarlo: tarde o temprano irían a guerra con los Salvadores. Y cuando lo hicieran se abriría una brecha entre Negan y él destruyendo la frágil cosa que habían creado.

Odiaba que el pensar en ello le doliera. Que le hiciera acercarse un poco más a Negan, hundir sus dedos en su espalda y respirar su cálido aroma.

 _Carajo, voy a extrañarte muchísimo cuando te vayas, bastardo._

* * *

Rick se marchó del Santuario rápidamente ese día, encontraba difícil estar cerca de Negan cuando estaba a punto de ir a conspirar contra él con un grupo de personas que lo querían muerto. Cuando Negan le había dado su beso habitual de despedida, pausado, dulce y prolongado, todo lo que pudo saborear fue su propia confusión y culpa.

Al arribar a Alexandría, Rick Inmediatamente advirtió que el hombre de Ezekiel ya había llegado por el caballo cuya brida estaba atada al porche de su casa. No mostró signos de nerviosismo cuando Rick se aproximó, y sonrió, acercándose para acariciar el costado del cuello del animal.

—Rick. Ya estás aquí. —Una voz familiar hizo a Rick apartar la vista del caballo y dirigirla hacia la casa, donde Morgan acababa de salir por la puerta principal. La sonrisa de Rick se amplió y rápidamente subió los escalones, acercando a Morgan en un abrazo. Estaba emocionado por ver un rostro conocido.

—Morgan. ¿Así que Ezequiel te envió?

—Sí. A mí y a alguien más. Vamos. —Instó a Rick a entrar a la casa detrás de él, y Rick lo siguió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Una vez más, había una reunión en su sala. Todos eran rostros familiares, pero uno destacaba entre la multitud.

— _¿C-_ _Carol_? —preguntó Rick, incrédulo. Decir que estaba sorprendido al verla allí era quedarse corto: cuando había desaparecido hacia algunos meses, marchándose aparentemente de Alexandria, Rick había temido su muerte. Cuando vio a Morgan por primera vez en El Reino, pensó que aquellos temores habían sido confirmados, ya que Morgan había sido quien había insistido en seguir buscándola sin su ayuda. Al verla ahora, una de sus compañeras más antiguas, quiso llorar de alegría. Como antes, se precipitó hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo que Carol rápidamente le devolvió.

—Pensé que estabas muerta. Morgan y yo... fuimos a buscarte... cuando no regresó, creí...

Carol lo apretó con más fuerza.

—Lo sé. Lamento... haberme ido como lo hice.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No pude... no pude seguir haciéndolo, Rick. Aquella matanza, estaba matándome. Pensé que si me iba, que si era solo yo, podría evitarla. Que ya no tendría que hacerlo, porque por todos aquí... seguí y seguí haciendo aquellas cosas para protegerlos. Pensé que si me iba, podría distanciarme de todo y que sería más fácil. Pero entonces Morgan me encontró, casi muerta por culpa de uno de los Salvadores. Salvó mi vida, y luego los hombres de Ezequiel nos encontraron. Nos dieron refugio.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —le preguntó.

—Me enteré de lo de Glenn y Abraham —dijo ella, sus ojos repentinamente nublados de tristeza y una ferocidad determinada—. Ezekiel y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos durante estos últimos meses. Sé sobre su trato con los Salvadores, cómo fue en su mayoría pacífico al principio. Esperaba que así fuera como estaban las cosas aquí, que todo el mundo estaba bien, pero mencionó tu visita, y le pregunté si... si habías hablado de perder a alguien. Me dijo sus nombres y yo... yo supe que no podía quedarme fuera de esto. Eran mis amigos. Así que aquí estoy. Estoy contigo. —Retrocedió, mirando a Rick de arriba a abajo con una mirada intensa que lo dejó sintiéndose incómodamente vulnerable—. También me hablaron sobre... sobre todo lo demás. Sobre el trato que hiciste con Negan. ¿Estás... te está lastimando?

Rick solo deseó que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como sentía que lo estaba.

—No. No me está lastimando, Carol, estoy bien. De verdad. —Los ojos de Carol lo escudriñaron implorantemente, y Rick la dejó, suplicándole en silencio que viera que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Por encima de su hombro Rick advirtió que Michonne y Daryl se miraban sutilmente incómodos.

Carol aceptó su respuesta con un asentimiento.

—Bien. Porque si te estuviera lastimando, Rick, te lo juro, le cortaría la verga. —La intensidad de su voz y la implicación hicieron que los ojos de Rick se abrieran como platos. Claramente lo decía en serio, sus ojos azules brillaban con un fuego vengativo.

Ella apretó sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas.

—Te traeremos de regreso a casa, Rick. Lo haremos. Ezequiel nos envió a Morgan y a mí para decirte que estamos listos para unirnos contigo en la guerra contra los Salvadores.

* * *

En la reunión no entraron en detalles, no todavía. En su mayoría hablaron de recursos: personas, armas y fortificación en caso de un contraataque de los Salvadores. El Reino estaba, afortunadamente, bien provisto de ambos: armas y soldados entrenados, y fortificado de manera similar a Alexandría. Aunque sus números ahora estaban más cerca de los de los Salvadores, aún necesitaban más. Fue Rosita quien habló y sugirió que también intentaran buscar ayuda de Hilltop.

—Maggie y Sasha querrán pelear. Ustedes saben que lo harán. Por lo que Jesús nos ha dicho, ahora Maggie está prácticamente a cargo allí. Si nos reuniéramos con ellas, pelearían con nosotros. Además se enojarán si nos enfrentamos a ese imbécil sin ellas.

Y con eso, se decidió que la próxima vez que Rick fuera a Alexandría a pasar el día, harían un viaje a Hilltop para reunirse con Maggie y Sasha. Eso fue lo único desde que vio a Carol que en realidad hizo sonreír a Rick: no había visto a Maggie ni a Sasha en meses, desde antes que se hubieran marchado a Hilltop y decidieran quedarse. Aunque Jesús había mantenido a todos en Alexandría informados sobre su bienestar durante aquel tiempo, Rick aún estaba ansioso por verlas en persona y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Maggie, en particular, había estado en mal estado la última vez que la había visto, entre el dolor de perder a su esposo y el estrés por la complicación con su embarazo, y odiaba que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo ver personalmente que estuviera bien.

Tras unas horas de planeación, todos se despidieron de la casa de Rick, dándole el espacio que tanto necesitaba. La mayoría de ellos siguieron a Carol para despedirla antes de que regresara al Reino, pero Morgan se quedó en la sala con Rick, ojos cálidos y sabios mientras lo observaba.

—Te pasa algo —dijo de esa manera fácil y observadora suya—. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, cada vez que alguien mencionaba matar a Negan... parecías incómodo. Casi como si estuvieras asustado. ¿Quieres decirme a qué se debe eso?

Rick tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Pensé que no querías matarlo. Durante toda la reunión dijiste que querías mantener la cuenta de cadáveres al mínimo, en ambos bandos.

—Eso quiero. Pero tú nunca has tenido esas mismas salvedades. No desde que te conocí. Nunca has dudado en eliminar a alguien del panorama si amenazaba a las personas que te importan. Y Negan ciertamente ha hecho eso. Has matado gente por mucho menos. Entonces, ¿por qué dudas?

—No es... ¿alguna vez has pensado que tal vez yo también cambié de opinión? ¿Que puedo recapacitar y pensar como tú lo haces? Has querido eso por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué ahora lo cuestionas?

—Porque así no eres tú, Rick. El Rick que yo conozco hubiera querido matar a Negan. Por lo que todos me dijeron, después de que... hizo lo que les hizo a Glenn y a Abraham, amenazaste con matarlo. Entonces no puedes culparme por preguntarte qué ha cambiado desde entonces.

No podía decirlo. No pudo. Cada vez que lo decía, era más difícil de admitir.

—No te está lastimando —dijo Morgan, repitiendo lo que Rick le había dicho a Carol antes, un peso oculto tras sus palabras, como si estuviera diseccionándolas. Aquello hizo que Rick quisiera retorcerse.

—No.

Morgan asintió como si lo entendiera. No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo, pensó Rick. No había jodida forma de que previera la situación real, pero estaba claro que estaba pensando en algo. Miró a Rick cuidadosamente por otro momento antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—No tienes que decirme por qué, Rick. No tienes que explicarte, no conmigo. Como dijiste, también estoy en contra de matarlo. Construí aquella celda aquí hace tantos meses por una razón. Lo hice esperando que un día, cuando conociéramos a un hombre como Negan, pudiéramos demostrar que éramos diferentes. Que pudiéramos comenzar a reconstruir la sociedad, mostrando misericordia y reclamando nuestra humanidad. Este podría ser el comienzo de eso.

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sintiéndose aliviado. No tenía palabras para agradecer a Morgan por su apoyo, aunque de todos modos se sintió abrumado por un sentimiento de gratitud. Morgan bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, deteniéndose en seco frente a la puerta.

—Lo que dije lo dije en serio, Rick. Apoyaré tu decisión, y no tienes que explicarte. ¿Pero el resto de estas personas? Ellos quieren sangre. Quieren venganza, o justicia, o alguna combinación de ambas. Y tienen todas las razones para quererlo. Puede que no tengas que explicarte conmigo, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que justificarles las decisiones que tomes.

* * *

Las palabras de Morgan dieron vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el viaje de regreso al Santuario, y para cuando estacionó y estuvo de camino hacia la habitación de Negan, estaba completamente nervioso. Como si no fuera suficiente enfrentar a Negan, ¿realmente tendría que explicar sus acciones con su gente? Pensó en la furia en los ojos de Rosita, el odio ardiente en Carl cuando hablaban de Negan. Pensó en cómo se lo explicaría a Maggie y a Sasha, que habían perdido a los hombres que amaban por culpa de Negan.

O era matarlo o tratar de encontrar una manera de justificar mantenerlo en una celda. ¿Alguien siquiera le creería si les decía que era por «reclamar su humanidad», como decía Morgan? ¿Alguien le apoyaría, o se opondrían en todo momento?

E incluso si se las arreglaba para lograr que aceptaran encarcelarlo... ¿podría confiar en que Negan mantendría la boca cerrada? Por muy amable que fuera con él ahora, ante la traición y el encarcelamiento... Rick sabía que no se contendría. Podía escucharlo fácilmente: Negan, diciéndole a cualquiera que se le acercara, los detalles explícitos de su tiempo juntos.

« _Sé exactamente lo que le gusta a tu hombre, Michonne. ¿Alguna vez te dijo que lo tuve suplicándome para que se lo hiciera? Así es, el jodido Rick Grimes se acostó en mi cama y me suplicó que le metiera mi polla en su culo...»_

Se lo diría a todos, y tal vez algunos no le creerían al principio. Pero empezarían a creerle con el tiempo. Notarían la vergüenza en sus ojos y comenzarían a unir las piezas. Incluso ahora, ya sabía que había un buen número de personas en Alexandría que le habían perdido el respeto tras su sumisión inicial. Que escucharan que se había entregado a Negan en todas las maneras posibles solo confirmaría las sospechas que ya tenían.

Su sombrío ánimo persistió durante todo el camino de regreso al Santuario, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió tener que pasar la noche junto a Negan.

* * *

El rostro de Negan se iluminó cuando Rick entró a su habitación. Inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y envolvió al hombre más pequeño entre sus brazos, ansioso por desnudarlo y meterlo en la cama. Solo una noche lejos le había dejado deseando las caricias de Rick más de lo que quería admitir.

Desafortunadamente, desde aquella mañana el ánimo de Rick parecía haber empeorado. Parecía tenso e infeliz desde el momento en que había despertado, y se había mostrado cortante y distante con Negan antes de irse. Solo podía suponer que se trataba de sus celos persistentes por lo de la noche anterior, y estaba ansioso por recordarle a Rick lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Oye, guapo —ronroneó Negan, rodeando a Rick con sus brazos y pegándose más a él—. ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo por lo de anoche? Porque te aseguro que tengo muchas ideas sobre cómo cambiarte el maldito ánimo. Estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría sacarte toda esa frustración conmigo. ¿Qué demonios dices, Rick? ¿Quieres estar encima hoy? —Sonrió, agachando la cabeza para apoyar su nariz en el cuello de Rick. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cinturón del otro hombre para acariciarle el trasero a través del duro denim de sus jeans, y Rick se apartó, evitando su mirada. Negan inmediatamente liberó su agarre sobre Rick, el frío miedo haciendo un nudo en su estómago. Recordó la última vez que Rick estuvo así con él —la mañana después de que habían dormido juntos por primera vez. Rick había dejado que la culpa lo dominara, y terminó gritándole que se largara. Negan realmente había pensado que ya habían superado todo aquello.

—Cariño —Negan le hizo gorgoritos, mirando desde una distancia segura mientras Rick se sentaba pesadamente en el borde de la cama—. Maldición, hice... ¿hice algo malo?

Rick se miró las manos, y Negan esperó, tratando de ser paciente. Sabía que a veces a Rick le costaba un tiempo pronunciar sus palabras cuando estaba de un ánimo como este, y lo último que quería hacer era seguir presionándolo hasta que el otro hombre se cerrara por completo.

—¿Todavía es por... lo de ayer? —preguntó Negan cautelosamente—. ¿Por mis esposas?

—Yo... —Rick guardó silencio, mirándose los pies. Parecía estar escondiendo algo—. Sí —dijo finalmente—. Sí, supongo que sí.

Negan probó su suerte al desplomarse junto a él en la cama.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te molesta tanto?

Rick no lo miró.

—¿Necesito una razón para querer que la persona con la que me estoy... me estoy acostando no esté acostándose con otros?

—Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, Rick. No es como si te lo estuviese escondiendo, joder.

Rick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, la tensión manando de él en olas. Maldición, ¿realmente esto era tan importante para él? Había estado de la misma forma aquella mañana, exhausto, ansioso y distante.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Lo sé. Y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de dormir con ellas. Simplemente... soy un poco celoso, supongo. —Rio amargamente para sí—. Nunca antes me vi como un tipo celoso, pero creo que algunas cosas simplemente te cambian.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Negan.

Rick guardó silencio durante un largo momento nuevamente.

—Paso... algo. Con mi esposa y un amigo mío. Un buen amigo. Al principio de todo esto, cuando estaba en coma. Ella pensó que yo estaba muerto, lo sé. Nunca habría... demonios, si hubiera sabido que seguía con vida, no habría dejado el hospital cuando todo empezó. Pero sucedió, y cuando la encontré a ella y a Carl otra vez, puso fin a todo aquello... y traté de no pensar en ello, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Intenté no guardarle rencor a ella, ni a él, ni nada de eso. Intenté no preguntarme si estaba... comparándonos o algo así. Y ella no estaba haciéndolo, no lo habría hecho, pero —y mierda, esto suena tan jodidamente estúpido— pero él había sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, y siempre fue el que... no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar como si estuviera en la maldita secundaria otra vez. —Rick se pasó una mano por el cabello, riéndose un poco—. Lori fue la primera mujer con la que estuve— y Shane no tenía el mismo problema. Supongo que solo soy... más inseguro de lo que creí —admitió—. Pero lo superaré.

El nudo de preocupación fue reemplazado repentinamente por un torrente de culpa y Negan bajó los ojos, inseguro de qué decir ante aquello.

—Sabes que no... que no te estoy comparando con ellas, Rick. No hay nada con que compararlos, joder. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es... algo más. —Rick asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía que todavía estaba conteniéndose, pero Negan tenía la sensación de que esto era todo lo que Rick quería decirle esta noche—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Cualquier cosa, Rick. No quiero que te sientas miserable cada vez que vuelva tarde. —Detestaba que le importara tanto, pero así era.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Yo solo... —Rick suspiró—. No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero pensar en todo esto por un tiempo. Solo quiero que algo me distraiga de todo. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Había un calor delicioso tras sus palabras, la implicación ardiendo tras sus ojos azules, y Negan anheló extender su mano y aceptarlo, tomarlo. Pero por mucho que deseara a Rick, él también, extrañamente, no quería follárselo para que así pudiera olvidarse de todo, para que pudiera olvidar que él lo hacía sentir como una mierda. Así que en lugar de ello, se puso de pie, tomando a Rick de la mano. Rick lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ven, Rick. Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

Cuando le dijo a Negan que lo distrajera, Rick no tenía dudas de que el otro hombre tomaría aquello como «darle hasta dejarlo acabado», así que el por qué ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por los pasillos del Santuario iluminados por la luna era algo que no podía entender. En lo único en que podía pensar era que Negan tenía un lugar ridículo donde quería follárselo.

Le alivió que Negan creyera que todavía estaba celoso por lo de anoche. Le había dolido, eso era cierto, y sabía que sus ocasionales sentimientos de ineptitud en ese asunto probablemente se debían a lo sucedido con Lori y Shane, pero hablar de todo aquello no le había distraído ni remotamente de lo que en realidad estaba mal. A decir verdad, se sentía culpable, usar el sexo para olvidarse de todo durante un tiempo —solo podía empeorar las cosas. Pero cuando estaba con Negan así —solo los dos, cuerpos cercanos y cálidos, podía fingir que estaba bien. La falta de vergüenza que sentía ahora le asustaba un poco. Todo el autodesprecio hirviente que había sentido durante tanto tiempo parecía estar menguando, y de alguna manera, eso lo hizo sentir mejor y peor a la vez.

Rick se estremeció mientras era arrastrado afuera, el delgado material de su camisa no era suficiente para cubrirlo en una noche de otoño tan fría. Negan no pareció darse cuenta, probablemente porque estaba demasiado absorto en instar a Rick a seguirlo, con sus dedos entrelazados íntimamente.

—Negan, ¿a dónde diablos va—? —Se detuvo en seco, botas derrapando en el suelo cuando lo vio.

Allí, en filas ordenadas, estaban los inicios de una huerta, justo en el terreno de atrás cubierto de hierba del Santuario. Nada estaba creciendo todavía, pero parecía que pronto estaría en marcha: había palas, azadones y herramientas cerca, montones de madera a unos cuantos pasos. Se habían erigido arriates cuadrados junto con pérgolas. Rick parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

 _«Negan... ¿escuchó lo que dije? ¿Siguió mi consejo?»._

Cuando Rick se giró para mirarlo, Negan estaba sonriendo radiantemente, balanceándose emocionado sobre sus talones.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios piensas, Rick? Es el comienzo de algo realmente estupendo, ¿cierto? Pensé en lo que dijiste el otro día, y decidí que tenías razón. No hace daño empezar a cultivar nuestra propia comida también, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta?

Ni aunque lo deseara, Rick pudo ocultar su sonrisa de aprobación de Negan.

—Sí. Es genial, Negan. Es solo que... ya ha pasado la temporada, ¿no? ¿Sabes qué cultivos vas a tratar de cultivar tan cerca del invierno?

—Esto se llama periodo de prueba, Rick. Estamos preparando todo, viendo como nos va. —Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rick, y Rick agradecido aceptó su calor—. Ahí . —Negan hizo un gesto hacia la madera apilada—. Vamos a construir un cobertizo para meter mierda, herramientas y cosas así. Tenemos un puñado de gente que sabe cosas sobre cultivar mierda, pero no te sorprendas si te pido tu jodido y sabio consejo de vez en cuando, granjero Rick. —Le sonrió a Rick, que se había acurrucado contra el pliegue de su brazo—. Mierda. ¿Tienes frío? Toma, dame un jodido segundo... —Negan retiró su brazo de alrededor de Rick, abriendo rápidamente su chaqueta y ayudando a Rick a que se la pusiera prontamente. Rick se sintió acalorado por el gesto cariñoso y la chaqueta, que estaba cálida con el calor corporal de Negan.

—¿Estás mejor, cariño?

Rick asintió, todavía presionándose cerca.

—Sí. Gracias. Aunque, ¿no te va a dar frío? —Señaló con su cabeza hacia la delgada camisa gris del otro hombre.

—Estoy jodidamente bien, Rick. No vamos a estar aquí por más tiempo, de todos modos. Solo quería mostrarte esto. Pensé que podría animarte un poco. ¿Tenía razón?

Rick deslizó su mano hacia la de Negan.

—Sí. Estoy impresionado. Estaba seguro de que ibas a ignorar lo que dije.

—Maldición, Rick, no confías en mí —murmuró Negan.

Normalmente, eso sería cierto, pero al ver esto, ver la prueba de que Negan estaba dispuesto a escuchar su consejo y aceptarlo de verdad... era más de lo que podía esperar. Tontamente, solo por un segundo, se permitió creer que esto significaba algo más, que si Negan estaba dispuesto a escucharlo sobre esto, también estaría dispuesto a escucharlo sobre otras cosas.

—A decir verdad, sí confió en ti. —Las palabras sorprendieron tanto a Negan como a él, y el hombre más alto lo miró con dulzura en sus ojos—. Este fue un movimiento inteligente de tu parte, Negan. Es bueno ver que realmente me tomas en serio.

Negan le apretó la mano.

—Siempre te tomo en serio, Rick.

Rick bufó burlonamente.

—Pues no parece.

—Joder, bien. Eso es justo, supongo —admitió Negan—. Yo, uh. No estoy acostumbrado a aceptar consejos de otras personas, ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que me hacía parecer débil. Vi a gente mostrarse indecisa por intentar hacer felices a todos, y al final no terminaron haciendo ni mierda.

—Escuchar a otras personas no es una debilidad, Negan. —Rick pensó en sus primeros días dirigiendo a su grupo, las decisiones que había tomado por temor o presión de los demás. Había crecido mucho desde entonces, como persona y líder—. No puedes hacer felices a todos, es cierto, y a veces tienes que hacer mierda que no quieres hacer, o que otras personas no quieren que hagas. Pero debes ser capaz de escuchar a la gente. —Rick podía sentir el calor de la mirada de Negan sobre él, sus cálidos ojos color avellana tratando de leer sus palabras.

—Tal vez —dijo Negan simplemente—. Ahora vamos a dentro. Me estoy congelando el culo y quiero que me calientes, joder.

Se apresuraron de vuelta a su habitación, Negan delante de Rick, ansioso por salir del frío. Cuando entraron, Negan inmediatamente se presionó contra Rick, mordiendo su cuello con sus fríos labios y Rick se rio, sintiéndose más ligero que antes.

—¿Todavía necesitas distraerte, cariño? —ronroneó Negan, todo cariño y calidez dominante mientras se arrojaba sobre Rick. Los dedos de Rick encontraron el dobladillo de la camisa de Negan, jalándola por su cabeza.

—Creo que sí.

Se desnudaron como si estuvieran hambrientos por sus caricias, ropa tirada en el suelo mientras se besaban de camino a la cama. Las palabras que Negan había pronunciado antes se quedaron en la mente de Rick, y lo empujó hacia atrás, arrastrándose sobre él cuando colapsó sobre la cama. Sintió las manos de Negan acariciando sus costados, las yemas de sus pulgares rozando sus costillas. Manos cálidas rodearon sus caderas y lo instaron hacia abajo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, húmedas y abiertas, y Rick emitió un suave gemido en su garganta. Cuando las manos se deslizaron sobre la curva de su culo, apretándolo suavemente, Rick rio contra los labios de Negan.

—¿Estás intentando hacerte cargo?

Largas piernas rodearon la cintura de Rick y Negan mordisqueó la carne de su labio inferior.

—No soñaría con eso, cariño. Ahora fóllame antes de que cambie de opinión.

Rick lo besó una vez más antes de meter la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche, una tarea que pareció más complicada de lo estrictamente necesario ya que Negan insistía en mantenerlo envuelto entre sus piernas, besándole el cuello de una manera que lo distraía. Rick medio cayó sobre el pecho del hombre, buscando a tientas hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la botella en señal de victoria.

—Sí que eres difícil, ¿lo sabías, Negan? —murmuró Rick mientras deslizaba dedos húmedos en el hombre bajo él. Negan resopló y gimió ante el ensanchamiento, y Rick disminuyó el ritmo, tratando de ser amable, pensando en la lenta y tierna forma en que Negan siempre lo preparaba.

—Carajo, Rick. —Negan pasó sus manos por el cabello de Rick—. ¿Sabes? ha pasado tanto jodido tiempo desde que dejé a alguien hacerme esto. Sin embargo, siempre dije que eras especial. Sabía que lo eras, desde el maldito comienzo. Hay algo en ti, cariño, que me hace dejarte hacerme lo que quieras... _¡Ah!_ ¡Carajo, sí, _Rick!_ —Las caderas de Negan se presionaron contra los dedos de Rick, y Rick sonrió, repitiendo el movimiento e intentando memorizar el lugar y la mirada enardecida en el rostro de Negan mientras se mordía el labio y aceptaba lo que él le estaba dando.

—¿Quieres más, Negan? —dijo Rick, arrastrando las palabras.

—Quiero que me des todo lo que tienes, Rick —ronroneó Negan—. Lo quiero todo. Métete dentro de mí, joder. En realidad— espera un segundo. —Rick retiró los dedos con una mirada confundida, observando curiosamente mientras Negan se inclinaba sobre un costado de la cama, tanteando el suelo. Rick se distrajo rápidamente de las excentricidades de Negan al ver el trasero del otro hombre, y se inclinó, dándole un fuerte apretón antes de dejar que sus dientes mordieran la suave carne. Negan soltó una carcajada amortiguada por la forma en que estaba colgando sobre la cama—. Sabes, cuando te digo que me beses el culo, no lo digo literalmente, Rick, pero creo que así me gusta más. —Rick palmeó juguetonamente la carne maltratada, y Negan se rio más fuerte—. Cariño, si crees que _eso_ va a hacer que deje de decir mierda, estás muy equivocado.

—Demonios, ven aquí, maldito pervertido. ¿Quieres que te folle o no?

La cabeza de Negan se levantó de nuevo, recostándose en la cama y arrojándole a Rick algo en la cara.

Su chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Tienes frío o qué, Negan?

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció sobre los labios de Negan.

—Joder, claro que no, cariño. Solo quiero que te pongas eso para mí.

Rick lo miró, divertido.

—Quieres que te folle con tu chaqueta puesta.

—Te ves jodidamente sexy con ella, cariño. Vamos.

La lengua de Rick se deslizó entre sus dientes, tratando de contener su risa.

—Di por favor.

—Joder, por favor, Rick.

Rick obedeció, deslizando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y dejándola abierta. Negan lo miró ansiosamente antes de recostarse contra las almohadas, con las piernas abiertas y esperando. Rick se inclinó más cerca, cubriendo el cuerpo del hombre más alto con el suyo y alzando las piernas de Negan hasta que pudo deslizarse dentro, un gemido estremecedor saliendo de él por el calor rodeando su polla. Negan gimió profundamente en su garganta, pegando sus caderas para tratar de tomar más de Rick en su interior. Sus piernas envolvieron la cintura de Rick otra vez, el apretón de sus muslos imitando el estrecho calor que rodeaba la dolorida polla de Rick. Negan no le dio tiempo ni a Rick ni a él de adaptarse a la sensación, tratando inmediatamente de moverse debajo de Rick, y Rick rio mientras besaba el pecho de Negan, una mano subió hasta el centro de su pecho para presionarlo más firmemente contra el colchón.

—Detente. Me dejaste tomar el control, así que yo voy a marcar el ritmo.

Negan asintió, y Rick comenzó a moverse, estableciendo un ritmo lento y tortuoso que los dejó a ambos doloridos y desesperados. Negan se retorció bajo él, arqueando sus caderas con laboriosos empujones y buscando fricción contra su polla, atrapada entre sus estómagos.

—Rick, cariño, _cariño_ , carajo, vamos, no te burles de mí. —Arrastró a Rick hacia adelante, dedos enredándose en sus suaves rizos, labios buscando sus labios mientras se movían juntos.

Rick aceleró el ritmo, manos arañando los muslos de Negan, deslizándose contra su piel resbaladiza. Sintió el cuerpo de Negan apretarse a su alrededor, absorbiéndolo hacia dentro, y gimió, suave, profunda y temblorosamente.

—Oh, Dios, _Negan_ -

— _Maldición_ , cariño. Te sientes tan bien, tan jodidamente bien, te _ves_ tan jodidamente bien encima de mí. —Los talones de Negan rebotaban contra el culo de Rick, la inútil búsqueda de besos abandonada desde hacía tiempo, ambos jadeando con vehemencia contra la piel ardiente del otro. Una embestida particularmente profunda hizo a Negan gemir y clavar sus uñas por la espalda de Rick y Rick siseó ante el dolor placentero, redoblando sus esfuerzos y empujándose en Negan una y otra vez hasta que el hombre debajo de él estuvo gimiendo.

—Joder, mierda, _Rick_ , carajo, cariño— _¡sí! ¡Rick!_ —Rick sintió el orgasmo de Negan por todas partes al instante, en el repentino torrente de calor húmedo contra su estómago, en los dedos clavados en la parte inferior de su espalda y en el hermético apretón alrededor de su polla que lo envió al límite justo después de Negan, sus caderas empujándose frenéticamente en el hombre más alto mientras se desmoronaba en su interior. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Negan, levantando sus caderas de la cama mientras expulsaba su simiente y después se derritió contra él, su cálida frente descansando contra el pecho de Negan mientras lo sacaba. Podía sentir el pecho de Negan agitándose debajo de él, jadeando respiraciones laboriosas que igualaban las suyas.

—Maldita sea, Rick. —Dedos peinaron gentilmente su cabello empapado de sudor, y Rick tarareó apreciativamente—. Nunca dejas de impresionarme, ¿sabes?

Rick rio entre dientes y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, cuero pegado a su piel empapada de sudor. Se derrumbó sobre Negan una vez que se la hubo quitado, recostándose sobre su pecho y escuchando la vibración constante de los latidos del corazón del otro hombre bajo su oreja.

* * *

Esto será todo por ahora, no les prometo que pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo, pero sí puedo prometerles que en cuanto tenga un tiempo me pondré a trabajar en ello.

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean en la traducción o si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a esta no duden en decírmelo.

Cuídense mucho y de nuevo siento mucho estarme tardando tanto.

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—¿Así que ahora Maggie está a cargo en Hilltop? —preguntó Rick mientras Jesús los conducía a la comunidad. Inicialmente, Daryl había sugerido que Rick se reuniera con ellos allí, partiendo directamente del Santuario; pero Rick había descartado aquello. No quería correr ningún riesgo con la remota posibilidad de que uno de los Salvadores verificara el kilometraje del automóvil que conducía hasta Alexandría y descubriera que había tomado un desvío. Así que había conducido directamente hasta Alexandría y luego se había metido en una camioneta junto a Jesús, Michonne, Daryl, Carl y Rosita y ahora iba camino a Hilltop.

—Ella está... básicamente a cargo —respondió Jesús—. Es la que hace el trabajo, quien realmente gestiona todo y quien está reconstruyendo el lugar. Pero Gregory no es alguien que renuncie al poder tan fácilmente. No está demasiado entusiasmado con la llegada de Maggie y en cómo le ha hecho quedar en ridículo; pero a la gente le cae bien, y es más capaz. Así que sí, está a cargo, pero todavía tendrás que actuar como si Gregory aún tuviera alguna influencia en esta decisión.

—¿Y la tiene? —preguntó Rick, rezando en silencio para que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo. Antes, en su breve trato con Gregory, no había llegado muy lejos con el otro hombre. Fue su acuerdo con Hilltop el que llevó a su grupo a masacrar uno de los puestos de avanzada de los Salvadores —el trato era eliminar lo que creían era todo el grupo a cambio de comida. Incluso entonces, Maggie tuvo que ser quien convenciera a Gregory para que aceptara el acuerdo.

—No voy a decir que no tiene ninguna influencia en esta decisión, porque la tiene. Existen personas allí que siguen siendo leales a él más que todo porque ha estado ahí desde el principio. Sin duda sería más fácil si logras que te respalde de inmediato, pero si no, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ceda ante Maggie. Ella sabe cómo salirse con la suya —dijo Jesús afectuosamente.

Cuando llegaron a Hilltop, portones cerrándose a su espalda, fueron recibidos por Enid, quien, como Carl le había informado a Rick en una de sus visitas, se había marchado a Hilltop poco después de Maggie y Sasha. Se unió a ellos, Carl y ella intercambiaron miradas tímidas similares, parados tan cerca el uno del otro que sus dedos se rozaron. Rick sintió una punzada de tristeza en su pecho ante aquello, comprendiendo que Carl estaba creciendo rápidamente, y sintió que se estaba perdiendo demasiado de esto.

—Maggie y Sasha ya están en la oficina de Gregory esperándolos, chicos. —Enid señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza a la gran residencia en el centro de la comunidad.

—Les dije que vendríamos a hablar hoy —explicó Jesús—. Deben estar intentando ablandar a Gregory antes de que entren.

Resultó que Gregory no era un hombre que se ablandara fácilmente ante la idea de una guerra. De hecho, cuando Rick y su grupo entraron en su oficina, inmediatamente frunció el ceño, primero a ellos y después a Maggie, quien parecía frustrada y más avanzada en su estado de embarazo —su camisa se estiraba más de lo usual sobre el creciente bulto en su estómago.

—Ah, ya veo qué es todo esto, Maggie. ¡Vienes aquí, tratando de convencerme para que tu gente pueda entrar en mi oficina y emboscarme! Bueno, no lo creo. No, señora. Puedes decirles que se vayan ahora mismo. No voy a escuchar nada más sobre este... sobre este sinsentido al que llamas _motín_. —Gregory le hizo un gesto con la mano a Maggie para que se marchara, como si fuera su empleada y Rick sintió una punzada de molestia.

—No se van a ir. No hasta que los escuches —respondió Maggie, voz severa. Se volvió hacia el grupo y les indicó que entraran—. Di lo que piensas, Rick. Él te va a escuchar.

—Creo que les dije que se fueran, Maggie —rezongó Gregory, buscando a tientas la botella de tequila en su escritorio y rellenando su vaso casi vacío.

—No nos iremos —dijo Michonne, dando un paso al frente—. Necesitamos a Hilltop. Necesitamos tu apoyo.

—¡En una guerra de la que no quiero formar parte! No tenemos interés en pelear tus batallas. Creo recordar que la última vez que tu gente intentó enfrentarse a los Salvadores no les fue muy bien. De hecho, si no estoy mal, fue debido a ese pequeño encuentro que Maggie y Sasha vinieron arrastrándose hasta aquí en primer lugar.

—No llegamos arrastrándonos, Gregory —gruñó Sasha al lado de Maggie—. Deberías estar agradecido de que hayamos venido aquí. Dios sabe que cuando los Salvadores hicieron ese pequeño truco con los caminantes hace un par de meses, no fuiste de ninguna ayuda.

Gregory se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Aun así, ustedes no están preparados para este tipo de guerra. Ni siquiera saben lo que me están pidiendo en este momento.

—Sabemos exactamente lo que te estamos pidiendo —respondió Michonne—. Y estamos preparados. Tenemos el apoyo de otra comunidad, una grande, _fuerte_. Tenemos las armas, tenemos los recursos. Y si Hilltop se une a nosotros, tendremos los hombres. —Miró a Gregory de modo suplicante—. ¿De verdad quieres seguir viviendo así? ¿A merced de esas personas, esperando todas las semanas que puedas recolectar suficiente? ¿Esperando que les guste lo que les das para que nadie más muera?

—Hemos tenido un acuerdo bastante pacífico con los Salvadores, no veo ninguna razón para—

—Mentira —ladró Rosita, brazos cruzados—. Jesús nos dijo que Negan mató a alguien la primera vez que vino aquí. ¡Demonios, intentó matarte! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo tuvimos que intervenir para salvar tu patético culo? Parecías muy dispuesto a que los elimináramos a todos después de aquello.

—Bueno, no sabía cuántos eran en aquel entonces, ¿no? —gritó Gregory, exasperado. Le lanzó a Rick una mirada cansada—. Mira, Ricky, no es que sea indolente con tu situación, ¡de verdad! Pero si quieres que te maten los Salvadores, vas a tener que hacerlo sin mí. Mi gente no está preparada para esta clase de cosas. Somos una comunidad pacífica, no saben mucho de armas, no hay muchas personas que tengan entrenamiento en combate o experiencia luchando. Hemos estado detrás de estas paredes desde el principio. De hecho, los Salvadores nos están prestando un servicio. Nos protegen, mantienen el área libre de muertos. Puede que tú y tu gente no necesiten esta misma protección, lo entiendo, pero nosotros sí.

—Nosotros podemos ofrecerles esa protección. —Rick finalmente habló—. Podemos. Podemos entrenar a tu gente, enseñarles a defenderse, a cómo luchar.

—No necesitamos eso, acabo de decírtelo, tenemos gente que nos protege—

—¿Y cuando los Salvadores decidan que no mereces que te sigan protegiendo qué? —espetó Rick, ojos fijos en los de Gregory. Ya no estaba discutiendo por el bien de una alianza táctica. La gente de aquí... merecía algo más que un líder que les permitía seguir siendo débiles, dependiendo de la misericordia de personas más fuertes y más competentes que les cubrieran las espaldas. Era imprudente, irresponsable y peligroso—. ¿Sasha mencionó algo sobre los Salvadores haciendo una jugarreta con unos caminantes?

—Sí — intervino Sasha—. Atravesaron el portón principal una noche, condujeron un par de autos con los estéreos encendidos para atraer a los muertos. Fueron jodidamente afortunados de tener a Maggie aquí para decirles qué hacer, porque _él. —_ Los ojos de Sasha escupieron veneno en dirección a Gregory—. Se escondió en su casa como el cobarde que es.

Rick emitió un sonido de disgusto en su garganta.

—Hubieras permitido que todos murieran, dejado que este lugar fuera invadido —escupió—. ¿Y quieres tomar esta decisión por ellos? No creo que hables por tu gente, Gregory. Ciertamente no estás haciendo esto por _su_ bien.

—La— la relación que tenemos con los Salvadores es— _frágil_ , pero es mejor que no tener ninguna clase de protección.

—No es cierto. —Michonne frunció el ceño—. Sobreviviste antes sin ellos. Sobrevivirás después. Es más, si te unes a nosotros, tu gente obtendrá el entrenamiento que necesita para proteger esta comunidad después de que todo haya terminado. No necesitarás depender de nadie para protegerte nunca más.

—No.

Michonne movió la cabeza.

—Podemos _vencerlos_ —

—¡Dije que no! —gritó Gregory, levantando las manos—. ¡Eso es todo! Ya escuché a tu gente por suficiente tiempo. Pueden irse.

Michonne le lanzó a Maggie una mirada suplicante, pero Maggie le puso una mano en el hombro y señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron en el primer piso de la enorme casa, Rosita se volvió hacia Maggie.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿No vas a hacer que cambie de parecer?

—Sí —respondió Maggie calmadamente—. Lo haré. La gente de aquí quiere luchar. Están listos, y Gregory aún no lo sabe, pero Sasha, Jesús y yo ya los hemos estado entrenando.

—¿Por qué no quiere que peleen? ¿Que aprendan a cómo defenderse? —preguntó Carl.

—Tiene miedo de que la gente ya no tenga que depender de él. Piensa que los hará volverse en su contra, quitarle todo el poder que tiene, y eso lo aterroriza más que nada —respondió Maggie—. Pero vamos a pelear. No le corresponde tomar esa decisión —habló con una intensidad medida que Rick admiró, y se sintió orgulloso, al observar a Maggie ahora y ver lo lejos que había llegado desde que se habían conocido. Ella, indudablemente, lideraría a Hilltop hacia grandes cosas.

—Gracias —dijo Rick, situando una mano sobre su hombro. Ante esto, ella se volvió hacia él, su rostro se dividió en una cálida sonrisa.

— _Rick_. Oh, Dios. —Lo acercó en un fuerte abrazo, uno que él rápidamente le devolvió.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. De que ambos están bien, de que el bebé esté bien— —Rick sintió que se le cerraba la garganta—. Maggie, lo siento mucho. Por... por lo de Glenn, por haberme tardado tanto en venir a vert—

—No. —Su voz era firme mientras se apartaba, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, manos apretadas sobre sus antebrazos—. No hagas esto. No necesitas hacerlo. Sé que has estado lidiando con mucho de tu parte. Y también sé que has estado al tanto de nosotros. Jesús me dijo que preguntas por nosotros cuando él pasa por allí.

—Después de que te fuiste... —Rick sacudió la cabeza—. Entiendo porque lo hiciste. Necesitabas un doctor. Era más seguro para el bebé. Pero me preocupé.

Maggie sonrió, y Sasha se paró a su lado, apretando su brazo.

—Estamos bien, Rick. De verdad. Aquí nos necesitan más que en Alexandría.

Rick se movió para darle a Sasha también un abrazo.

—Lo sé. Sé que sí.

* * *

Negan silbaba alegremente mientras salía hacia la luz del sol, apreciando el calor. Esta era una de las pocas desventajas del Santuario, aunque tenían agua corriente, la calefacción y el aire acondicionado se habían oxidado irreparablemente cuando se habían apoderado del lugar, y el resultado eran inviernos glaciales y veranos sofocantes. En este momento, a finales de otoño, las paredes solían enfriarse, y Negan pasaba tantas horas al día como podía bajo el sol.

Caminó por el lote trasero, observando mientras un grupo de trabajadores araba la tierra del cobertizo. Sus hombres habían estado... confundidos, por así decirlo, cuando les había anunciado que iban a trabajar en una huerta para que pudieran comenzar a cultivar la tierra. Se había encontrado con algunas miradas extrañas, y Dwight incluso tuvo la audacia de cuestionarlo —aunque había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo cuando solo estuvieron los dos.

—¿Para qué molestarse con esto, Negan? No estamos cortos de comida, tenemos cosas frescas del Reino y de Hilltop... ¿Para qué tomarnos tantas molestias? —le había preguntado, con su rostro cicatrizado contraído de confusión. Negan lo entendía, de verdad. ¿Para qué pasar por el trabajo de cultivar cuando simplemente podían tomar lo que necesitaban, cierto? Pero lo que Rick había dicho tenía mucho sentido.

—Porque, Dwighty, estamos tratando de reconstruir el mundo. Traer de regreso la civilización. Eso significa el crecimiento de la población, más gente, más bocas que alimentar, personas que necesitan empleos. No creo que tener demasiada comida sea un problema por el que la gente vaya a estar jodidamente preocupada. Además, ¿y si algo le sucede a los cultivos del Reino o alguna mierda parecida? Tuvieron que quemar un montón de sus cultivos hace un tiempo cuando se infectaron con aquel parásito, y es jodidamente peligroso confiar tanto en otras personas. Si producimos y recolectamos, incluso seremos más fuertes. Y— —añadió Negan peligrosamente— solo para recordártelo, Dwight, _porque yo lo digo,_ así que esa mierda de seguro tiene que ser una razón suficiente para que lo hagamos.

Dwight no tuvo nada que decir ante esto.

Mientras Negan caminaba, observando el trabajo, vio a Amber acercarse, apoyándose contra una barandilla en uno de los muelles de carga traseros y observando la construcción. Se abrió paso hacia ella, satisfecho cuando la mujer no pareció completamente disgustada con su presencia.

—¿Disfrutando la vista, cariño? No hay mucho que mirar ahora, carajo, pero esa mierda va a ser jodidamente impresionante cuando llegue la primavera.

—Estás iniciando una huerta. Cultivando. —Observó, largo cabello rubio ondeando en la brisa fresca—. ¿Por qué?

Negan rio entre dientes y se apoyó en la barandilla con ella, dejando a Lucille a su lado.

—Sabes, Dwight me hizo la misma jodida pregunta hace unos días. Estamos cultivando porque es una maldita buena idea. Porque no existe tal cosa como demasiada comida. Además, como jodido bono extra, podremos _recoger_ lo que sembremos.

Amber asintió.

—Entiendo. No estaba... No estaba diciendo que fuera una mala idea. A decir verdad, creo que es una idea estupenda. Me gusta. —Había una suavidad en su voz que Negan no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y le sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—En realidad, crecí en una granja —respondió Amber—. Eran animales lo que principalmente criábamos: vacas, caballos y pollos. Pero también sembramos algunas cosas. Nada grande, zanahorias, tomates y cosas por el estilo. Aunque a mi madre le encantaba cultivar fresas. Eran las mejores fresas que jamás he probado. —Sonrió tristemente—. Tal vez simplemente era porque ellas las cultivaba.

Negan situó una fuerte mano sobre su hombro, y ella se relajó ante el contacto, cubriendo su mano con la suya y dándole un apretón.

—Te diré algo, cariño —dijo—. Cuando hayamos terminado con esta mierda, me aseguraré de que te cultiven algunas fresas. Le preguntaré a mi granjero de confianza cuándo es el mejor momento para sembrarlas y las tendremos en el suelo antes de que lo sepas.

Los ojos de Amber se encontraron con los suyos con afable gratitud.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él asintió.

—Claro que sí, joder. Soy un hombre de palabra, lo sabes.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia el patio otra vez, pareciendo más relajada que antes.

—Gracias.

—No es ningún puto problema, cariño.

—Entonces, sobre tu granjero de confianza —dijo Amber repentinamente— ¿quién sería ese?

—Es Rick, en realidad, si puedes creerlo, joder. —La escuchó resoplar de risa y Negan le disparó una mirada intensa—. Lo sé. Rick el Granjero. No parece ese tipo de persona, ¿cierto? O tal vez sí, por toda la puta franela que usa.

—Oh, no es por eso.

Negan frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás resoplando?

—Oh, por nada —bromeó Amber—. Es solo que nunca antes te había interesado que cultiváramos cosas, y ahora llega Rick, quien aparentemente es un granjero, y de repente tenemos una huerta en el lote trasero.

—¿Qué diablos estás tratando de insinuar?

—¿El que cultiváramos aquí fue idea de Rick?

Negan resopló.

—Pudo haberlo mencionado, sí. —Y Amber se rio—. ¡Es una buena idea, joder! Dijiste que lo era.

—Oh, lo es. Pero los dos sabemos que no es por eso que lo estás haciendo.

—No sé de qué carajo estás hablando —murmuró Negan.

—Oh, vamos, Negan. Como si no pudiéramos darnos cuenta. Te tiene comiendo de su mano. —Negan ahogó una burla y Amber le hizo un gesto con la mano—. No es algo malo. Es dulce, a decir verdad. Realmente te importa. Es bueno verlo. Te hace parecer menos idiota.

Negan resopló.

—No sé por qué dejo que ustedes, chicas, se salgan con la suya diciendo la mierda que me dicen. Si alguien más viniera aquí y me llamada idiota lo tiraría al agujero por un día. Y me importan muchas personas. Y ustedes también me importan.

—Lo sé. Pero es diferente. Te sientes responsable por nosotras. Te gusta que a él le guste estar cerca de ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta estar cerca de mí, Amber? Cariño, me vas a romper el puto corazón.

—Estoy diciendo que tienes una relación diferente con él de la que tienes con las demás. Y eso no es algo malo. Deberías tener cuidado. No lo arruines. —Con eso, se inclinó, besando a Negan fugazmente en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego, Negan. Saluda a Rick de mi parte.

* * *

Negan se alegró al ver a Rick entrando al estacionamiento del Santuario. Había regresado a casa antes de lo habitual, lo que significaba que tendrían algo de tiempo extra para estar juntos. Y, ciertamente, tras su charla con Amber, había deseado ver al hombre, estaba ansioso por pasar un tiempo a solas con Rick. Se balanceó sobre sus talones cuando Rick estacionó el auto y se dirigió hacia él, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estabas esperándome o qué, Negan?

Negan se inclinó más cerca, jalando a Rick por las presillas de sus raídos jeans hasta que sus pechos chocaron el uno contra el otro.

—No precisamente, cariño. Simplemente soy jodidamente oportuno. Aunque me moría de ganas de verte. He estado ansioso todo el día por ponerte las manos encima.

—Me parece recordar que esta mañana me pusiste las manos encima. Algo sobre no dejarme salir de la cama hasta que te echara una mano con un problema que tenías. —La dulce burla en el tono de Rick hizo que Negan quisiera devorarlo, presionar besos en sus sonrosados labios hasta que estuvieran rojos e hinchados.

—Y si mal no recuerdo, no te importó mucho que digamos.

—Mmhm. —Rick tarareó de acuerdo, besando la incipiente barba de Negan—. Tienes razón. ¿Entonces, tienes algo en mente? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Estaba pensando en primero darte de comer. Tener una agradable cena juntos. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres?

—Sorpréndeme.

Negan decidió que podía hacer eso. Caminaron juntos de regreso a su habitación, su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rick, disfrutando de la cercanía que compartían. Le encantaba cómo ahora Rick se apoyaba contra él, su brazo rodeando la cintura de Negan perfectamente, como si perteneciera allí.

Negan jaló a Rick dentro de la habitación y pateó la puerta cerrándola a su espalda, quitándole la ropa y pasando sus manos sobre la piel expuesta. Rick rio mientras era desnudado, dándole un empujón al pecho de Negan.

—Creí que íbamos a comer primero.

—Eso haremos. Pero tú vas a tomar una ducha.

—Podría haberme desvestido yo solo.

—Quería ayudarte, joder. —Negan presionó un beso sorprendentemente casto en la clavícula de Rick—. Ve. Pediré la comida. —Rick obedeció, volteándose, y Negan no pudo resistirse a darle una traviesa nalgada mientras se alejaba. Rick le lanzó una mirada coqueta por encima del hombro antes de entrar en el baño.

Negan llamó por radio a uno de sus hombres para que les llevara la cena, y esperó, teniendo que contenerse para evitar desnudarse y unirse a Rick en la ducha. _«Muestra un poco de control»_ , se amonestó a sí mismo.

Su comida acababa de ser entregada cuando Rick terminó de ducharse, saliendo del baño para encontrar a Negan sentado en la mesita de café en la esquina, comida dispersa entre ellos.

—Pollo, y... ¿eso es... helado? —preguntó Rick, ojos muy abiertos mientras se secaba su rizado cabello. La lengua de Negan se deslizó por sus labios mientras observaba a Rick caminar hacia él, cuerpo desnudo y sonrosado por el calor de la ducha.

—En realidad, es gelato —respondió Negan, hablándole más que todo a la entrepierna de Rick—. ¿Se ve bien?

—Definitivamente —dijo Rick, volviéndose hacia la cómoda. Negan emitió un sonido de desaprobación.

—Vamos, cariño. Ven a comer conmigo.

—Voy a vestirme, Negan. Dios, qué impaciente estás.

—Que yo recuerde, nadie necesita ropa para comer.

Rick bufó y se puso un par de calzoncillos, los ojos de Negan devorando la forma en que se movían sus muslos y cómo su trasero se apretaba mientras se los ponía.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me siente desnudo para que así puedas mirarme?

—Me parece un plan increíble, joder.

Rick se rio.

—No. Hace demasiado frío.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

—No.

—Puedes ponerte mi chaqueta, ¿qué te parece eso?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Rick se dejó caer al lado de Negan en el pequeño sofá, empujando su hombro.

—Porque me sentiría como un idiota. Y alguien podría entrar.

—No es como si tuvieras algo de qué avergonzarte —ronroneó Negan en su oído, mano deslizándose por el interior del muslo de Rick cubierto por sus jeans.

—Eres ridículo —gimió Rick—. Solo déjame comer en paz.

Negan así lo hizo, la mayor parte del tiempo, con excepción del par de cucharadas de gelato que presionó en los labios de Rick, disfrutando desvergonzadamente de verlo tomar la cuchara entre sus labios y lamerla hasta limpiarla. Lo cual, debido a que Negan carecía de autocontrol cuando se trataba de Rick, le llevó a arrastrarle hasta él para darle besos lentos, lamiendo la dulzura en el interior de su boca. Rick suspiró felizmente, medio acomodado en el regazo de Negan, riéndose cuando Negan comenzó a quitarle la camisa, rompiendo el beso para jalarla por encima de su cabeza y tirarla a un costado.

—Aún no hemos terminado de comer —protestó Rick cuando los labios de Negan se unieron al pliegue de su hombro, mordisqueando su piel desnuda.

—Entonces, apresúrate, carajo. Tengo mierda que quiero hacerte.

Rick tomó una cucharada de gelato, tendiéndosela a Negan, quien gustosamente la tomó con una sonrisa traviesa que Rick no entendió sino un momento después, cuando una boca helada se cerró alrededor de su pezón.

—¡Mierda! _Negan_ — —Rick le dio un empujón a su cabeza y Negan rio ruidosamente contra su pecho, fría lengua excitando la protuberancia hasta endurecerla—. Eres un imbécil.

—No actúes como si no me amaras así, cariño —gorgoteó Negan, deteniéndose por un momento al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rick pareció caer en cuenta también, porque por un momento el aire juguetón desapareció y Negan estuvo presionándose torpemente contra el pecho del otro hombre, preguntándose si lo que había dicho era para tanto. No lo había dicho en serio, por el amor de Dios. Era solo una mala elección de palabras.

Decidió romper la tensión.

—Vamos —dijo, levantando a Rick del sofá—. La noche es jodidamente joven. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te dieron una paliza jugando ping pong. Agarra tu camisa, si realmente la necesitas, y vamos.

* * *

Rick, pese a las protestas de Negan, decidió que realmente necesitaba su camisa antes de abrirse paso hasta la sala de juegos, que estaba vacía excepto por Simon, que estaba mirando una película en blanco y negro en la pequeña televisión en la esquina.

—Hola, jefe. —Simon sonrió, y Negan le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras pasaba por donde el hombre estaba sentado. Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Rick—. Rick. —dijo, y esta fue una de las interacciones más amistosas que Rick tuvo con el Salvador. Aunque muchos no eran antipáticos, simplemente no interactuaban con él, y después de estar por tanto tiempo allí, Rick ya no lo tomaba como algo personal. En el Santuario no parecían tener el mismo sentido de unión comunitario que en Alexandría, y la mayoría de ellos durante el día estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando en sus quehaceres como para socializar. Rick sabía que todo tenía que ver con lo racionalizado e impersonal que era el lugar —obviamente, tenían relaciones, y habían salas de recreación como en la que estaban ahora, pero el estricto sistema de clases de Negan y su enfoque en la producción parecían influir en la gente bajo su mando.

Rick no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá, _tal vez_ , si le daba suaves empujones en la dirección correcta, con el tiempo Negan también comenzaría a relajarse con esto. Después de todo, había aceptado la idea de cultivar con bastante facilidad.

Negan sacó a Rick de sus pensamientos lanzándole una raqueta desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Vamos a ver si todavía eres terrible en esto, Rick.

Rick rodó los ojos y se movió mientras Negan servía.

—Nunca fui _terrible_ en esto, Negan. Simplemente no paso tanto tiempo jugando con bolas como tú.

Al decir esto, Rick logró anotar un punto, aunque probablemente tuvo algo que ver el que Negan estuviese encorvado sobre la mesa, riendo tan fuerte que la hizo temblar. Rick también pudo escuchar la risa jadeante de Simon por encima del ruido de la televisión.

—¡Carajo, Rick! —Rio Negan, recuperando la pelota del suelo—. Por eso es que me gustas. Aunque, ahora eso no es realmente preciso, ¿no es cierto, cariño? Creo recordar varias ocasiones en donde disfrutaste jugar con un par de bolas—

Rick emitió un ruido de irritación en su garganta, interrumpiendo la vulgaridad que Negan estaba a punto de decir con un movimiento de su cabeza en dirección a Simon, que había vuelto a observar su película. Negan golpeó la pelota contra la mesa en dirección a Rick nuevamente.

—A él no le importa, ¿cierto, Simon?

—Si van coquetear todo el maldito tiempo, prefiero ver esto en otra parte —respondió Simon, y Negan se rio.

—¿Ves? Por él no hay problema.

Simon sí terminó marchándose, aunque lo hizo veinte minutos después, y fue porque su película terminó, no porque Negan no pudiese mantener sus insinuaciones al mínimo. Las cuales fue capaz de hacer más fácilmente cuando Rick y él se metieron en el juego, que iba muy reñido hasta que Negan finalmente tomó la ventaja, alcanzando primero los quince puntos acordados.

—Técnicamente, estaba más aventajado, ya que ganaste ese primer punto haciendo bromas sobre bolas, que fue pan comido, si me preguntas —dijo Negan.

—¿ _Esa_ fue una broma sobre bolas?

Negan se situó detrás de Rick y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las caderas del hombre más pequeño.

—Pudo serlo.

—Eres un niño —gimió Rick, medio enojado y medio excitado mientras la mano de Negan se deslizaba entre sus piernas para tocarlo a través de sus jeans.

—Tú empezaste. —Los dedos de Negan se ocuparon en abrir el cinturón de Rick.

—Y ahora tú estás empezando algo más. Algo que de verdad espero no planees hacer aquí. —Los pantalones de Rick estaban repentinamente en sus muslos, y eso realmente fue suficiente respuesta, pero Negan sintió que necesitaba aclararlo, de todos modos.

—Joder, desde luego que estoy planeando hacerlo aquí, Rick. Aquí mismo, en esta mesa, de hecho.

—Estás bromeando —dijo Rick impávido.

—¡Nop! —contestó Negan alegremente, enganchando un dedo en los bóxers de Rick y jalándolos también hasta sus rodillas. Empujó a Rick hacia adelante hasta que sus caderas chocaron contra el borde de la mesa de ping pong, y Rick se apoyó contra la superficie con los codos mientras escuchaba el sonido del cinturón de Negan desatándose detrás de él—. ¿Recuerdas hace un tiempo, cuando dije que te tomaría en esta mesa si se presentaba el momento indicado? Bueno, el jodido momento indicado ha llegado, Rick.

Rick escuchó el sonido ahora familiar de una botella abriéndose y resistió el impulso de oner los ojos en blanco porque, _por supuesto que Negan había traído lubricante_. A decir verdad, no le sorprendería que hubiera siempre una botella en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, solo para ocasiones como esta.

—De verdad me encantaría follarte sobre tu espalda —dijo Negan casualmente, presionando dedos resbaladizos dentro de Rick mientras hablaba—. Hacerte envolver tus piernas a mí alrededor, verte todo sonrojado y vuelto mierda. Aunque no confíes que esta mesa vaya aguantar, y eso sí que sería una puta pena. —Rick gimió quedamente ante los dedos acariciándolo desde adentro, abriéndolo—. ¿Estás listo, Rick?

—S-sí —exhaló Rick, ya tenso. Negan rozó besos ligeros como plumas en la parte baja de su espalda mientras retiraba los dedos, y a Rick le impresionó la dulzura del gesto. Aunque así era Negan, ya lo había descubierto. Su dulzura se presentaba en los momentos más inesperados; palabras amables cuando Rick esperaba sarcasmo mordaz, besos tiernos antes de una follada salvaje y elogios dulces, susurrados después.

Y por supuesto, los tiernos besos fueron seguidos por Negan golpeando sus caderas en Rick, llenándolo y estableciendo un ritmo rápido y brutal que dejó al otro hombre arañando la superficie lisa de la mesa para sostenerse. Negan se apoyó sobre él, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su cadera para estabilizarlo mientras la otra le levantaba la camisa para acariciar su suave piel. Las piernas de Rick se separaron aún más, rodillas atrapadas por la tela de sus pantalones, y gimió en su brazo cuando la polla de Negan acarició aquel punto sensible en su interior. Rick recordaba vagamente haberle dicho a Negan hace unos meses que de ninguna manera iba a follárselo en esta mesa, pero descubrió que realmente no le importó que le demostrara lo contrario por la forma en que ahora se lo estaba follando, su dura longitud arrastrándose por las estrechas paredes de Rick y arrancándole ruidos ahogados.

La cabeza le colgaba agachada, aliento caliente rozándose sobre sus antebrazos y la mesa mientras Negan ronroneaba cumplidos vulgares en su oído—

—¡Jefe! ¿Has visto a Dwight hoy? Arat dijo que no fue a su turno de patrullaje, no lo ha visto— —La voz de Simon se detuvo abruptamente cuando entró en la habitación, y las cabezas de Rick y Negan se levantaron para verlo, ojos desorbitados e incómodo de pie en la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la mesa—. Yo, eh. Sabes qué, eso puede esperar, joder.

Simon giró sobre sus talones y Rick enterró su rostro ardiente en sus brazos. Podía sentir a Negan temblando de risa sobre él y para su horror, la voz del otro hombre resonó.

—¡Simon! ¿Qué pasa con Dwight?

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron horrorizados mientras Negan continuaba empujándose en él, una mano serpenteando bajo la mesa para envolverse en su polla, frotándola con firmes movimientos de su mano. Rick siseó, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

— _¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?_

Negan ignoró sus palabras, aún dirigiéndose a Simon casualmente, como si no estuviera metido hasta las bolas dentro de Rick.

—¿Le preguntaste a Sherry?

Rick rezó para que Simon al menos tuviera la decencia de quedarse mirando hacia la puerta. El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo-eh. No he hablado con ella. Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Bueno. Ven a decirme tan pronto como escuches algo. Esa es una mierda seria, Simon.

Negan frotó el glande húmedo de la polla de Rick y le dio un empuje particularmente duro justo en aquel dulce punto en su interior, y Rick se horrorizó al escuchar el suave gemido que escapó de él ante esto. Negan rio entre dientes contra su nuca.

— _Voy a matarte_ —susurró Rick, voz tensa.

—Claro. Uh. Así lo haré, jefe.

Rick escuchó unos pasos retirándose y la puerta de la sala cerrándose y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras Negan empezaba a empujarse en él nuevamente con desenfreno, mano en su cadera mientras se reía ruidosamente encima de él.

—¡Puta mierda! Desearía haber visto tu maldito rostro, apuesto a que... _aah_ , tu expresión no tenía precio, joder... Carajo, estoy seguro de que estás sonrojado hasta el culo en este momento—

Rick quería lanzarle unas cuantas palabras en respuesta, pero la mano de Negan todavía estaba envuelta en él, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba gimiendo en sus brazos e impulsándose contra el puño de Negan, derramándose caliente y húmedo entre su mano. Trató de recuperar el aliento mientras Negan alcanzaba su propio clímax, húmeda calidez inundando su interior. Cuando Negan se retiró, Rick se volvió hacia él, rostro ardiendo.

—¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que me detuviera porque entró, carajo?

— _Sí_ —entonó Rick.

—No fue como si hubiese estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Hubiera sido una lástima tener que empezar todo de nuevo cuando estábamos tan cerca —dijo Negan casualmente, poniéndose de nuevo la ropa.

Rick se sorprendió a sí mismo medio riendo, medio gimiendo y golpeando duramente a Negan en el hombro mientras agarraba su ropa del suelo.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

—Creí que eso ya había quedado jodidamente claro, Rick.

—¿Te excita que te mire o qué? —se burló Rick mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

— _¿Simon?_ No, carajo. Simplemente es jodidamente inoportuno con cosas como estas. No creerías la mierda que ha visto. O la mierda con la que se ha topado. Es como un maldito superpoder. —Acercó a Rick y lo besó en los labios, todo dulzura otra vez.

—Aun así —murmuró Rick cuando salieron de la sala de juegos—. No necesitabas empezar a masturbarme en ese _preciso momento_.

—Creí que sería divertido ver qué tan rojo te ponías. Y tenía toda la puta razón. Lo _fue_.

Rick le dio otro empujón, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Negan.

* * *

Simon pareció haber aprendido la lección respecto a aparecerse sin avisar, porque le habló a Negan por el radio sobre Dwight poco después de que regresaran a su habitación.

—Lo encontré, jefe. Acaba de regresar de alguna parte. Trajo provisiones y otra mierda con él, dijo que salió en una búsqueda él solo. ¿Usted lo autorizó?

Negan frunció el ceño y se acomodó en la cama junto a Rick.

—Por supuesto que no, carajo. ¿Dijo a dónde fue exactamente en su pequeña aventura?

—Dijo que un poco al norte de Hilltop. Casi cincuenta millas o más marca el kilometraje, así que concuerda, pero salió por mucho tiempo.

Negan apretó los dientes, inseguro de qué hacer. Dwight era de un rango bastante superior como para vigilar estrictamente sus idas y venidas, y no era como si tuviera prohibido salir en búsquedas solo o que incluso que sacara tiempo para él; pero siempre avisaba primero, dejándole saber a Simon o al mismo Negan a dónde iba. Que aquello se le pasara por alto y que abandonara su turno de patrullaje le inquietaba.

—Ponle un par de guardias por esta noche. Me ocuparé de ello en la mañana antes de la recolección en Alexandría.

—Entendido, jefe.

Negan situó el radio sobre la mesa junto a la cama y se dio vuelta, acercando a Rick hasta su pecho. Decidió no pensar demasiado en las acciones de Dwight, en lugar de ello optó por enfocarse en el hombre adormecido en sus brazos, pesadas respiraciones cayendo de sus labios. Deslizó una mano cálida bajo la camisa de Rick, apoyándola contra el vientre del hombre mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _«Seguramente no es nada. Tal vez Dwight estaba jodidamente distraído y olvidó decirle a alguien que cubriera su turno. No es para tanto»._

* * *

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, trataré de que las próximas actualizaciones sean más constantes, por lo pronto solo espero que les haya gustado esta actualización.

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean o duda que tengan, pueden hacérmelo saber con toda confianza.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer y por seguir ahí.

¡Saludos!


End file.
